Coming Home
by Aneesa B
Summary: What if the Toretto's had another sister? What if this sister had been kidnapped. What if while looking to bring Letty home, they also find their sister? Will they bring her home ? And will she remember? (Follows pretty close to Fast And Furious 6, but things will be added because I've kept Vince and Jesse alive and Leon returns and because of the second Toretto sister.)
1. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER 1_

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The annoying sound of the sink leaking. But, I couldn't do anything about it seeing as I was chained to my bed by my ankle. It was long enough to where I could walk around freely in my room and lie comfortably on my bed, but I was locked in here. I can`t remember anything before I was 5 years old. My dad, Chris Rodriguez, said it's because I was in a car crash when I was younger and suffer memory problems. I get small flashbacks but I've never mentioned them to anyone besides my best friend, Letty. The weirdest part of it all is what I remember the most is being little and being in this small two story white house. I look about 3 and there's this girl who also looks 3, and a boy who looks about 7. There's even a man and a women who keep calling me Isabella. These people look way more like me than my own dad. I asked my dad why I don't look like him. He says I look nearly identical to my mom. But, I wouldn't know. She died when I was 4 according to my dad. That's hardly even the weird part. Oh excuse my rudeness. My name is Liliana Rodriguez.

My dad's boss is the one who keeps me in this room like this. He's afraid I'll run into trouble, especially as of late, but I think it's something else. He lets me go on jobs, but only if I wear a mask, and protective gear, of course. If we're not on a mission, I'm stuck chained to this bed and locked in my room. He's even threatened to put a shock collar on me if I do anything wrong. I'm cutting it real close to getting that shock collar. Obviously I don't want to wear a shock collar, but it's just so hard for me to "obey" him. He makes it so hard for me to listen to him. Everyone knows he attacks me sometimes. Sometimes he hits me because he claims to see me look at other guys. I've never looked at anyone of Owen's guys. He even forced me to get a tattoo on my lower back that says 'Property of Owen Shaw.' He had strapped me down so I couldn't move and did the tattoo himself. Your probably thinking why my dad doesn't help me. He tried to once but Owen and the other guys from the team beat him really badly. Owen even threatened to kick my dad out and he'd never see me again. Owen would move the team somewhere my dad would never find us. I hope that never happens. I love my dad way too much to never see him again. I've been wanting to get a tattoo that says `Family is Everything` on my upper arm. I don't know why but something has been telling me to get this tattoo.

My dad's boss, Owen Shaw, said our next mission is to take out a guy named Dominic Toretto and his team. Apparently he was trying to build some kind of device, and Toretto and his team, accompanied by some DSS Agent, Hobbs, are getting too close to stopping us. Back to the weird part of my flashbacks, the boy and girl I remember seeing resemble Toretto and his sister, Mia. It must be coincidence. I know there's no way my dad isn't my dad. I know he'd never lie to me about something like that. But then again, what parent would?

We've recently acquired a new member to our team, Letty. She's my best friend out of the whole team. But, I feel bad because Shaw tricked her into joining our team. She had been driving and one of Shaw's men, Fenix, had intentionally run into her car. She had crawled out of the damaged car, but he shot the gas tank causing it to explode and sending her flying off a cliff, causing her to lose her memory. Shaw had found her in the hospital and had taken advantage of her memory loss, tricking her into believing we were basically her family. What hurts me the most is the fact that her real family believes she's dead. Nobody but me knows that Letty used to know Toretto and his team. They were her real family. But, now their mourning her death when she isn't even dead. I can't even begin to fathom how much pain losing Letty has brought them. Owen has ruined so many lives, but I refuse to let him ruin my best friend's too. I hope we can still be friends after everything, especially if she was to gain her memory back.

Back to the mission, Owen just came and unlocked my door. He walked towards me as I glared at him. I was loyal to him because of my dad, but it doesn't mean I like him. That doesn't stop him from liking me. Apparently he likes me because "I'm feisty." Sometimes he stays with me, which annoys me to no end.

Back to the point, Shaw unchained me and I went into my bathroom to get ready. I put on a pair of stretchy leather pants and a black tank top. Next, I threw on a tactical vest that protected my entire upper body. After that, I slid on black and white striped socks, followed by my black combat boots.

Once I was done, I went back into the bedroom, looked at Owen in disgust and rolled my eyes. He held something in his hand.

"Don't forget this." He held out my black lace mask he'd gotten me and I grabbed it from him. He grabbed my arm before I could put it on and kissed me. "I own you. Don't you forget that."

Technically he did own me. His only condition to allowing my dad to continue working for him is that he'd own me. My dad, loving his job, obviously said yes and signed the "documents" that state I officially "belong" to Owen. Owen is the most arrogant SOB ever. He's overly possessive of me and it really irks me.

Jerking my arm from his grasp, I walked pass him, and put my mask on, so the only thing you could see was my eyes, which are grey-ish, and a little bit of my hair. I have black hair that reaches down to my lower back and I'm 5'9. That's all that's really relevant for you to know about me, so...

Walking out of my room, Owen followed me out and were about to meet with the team. I turned around, nearly bumping into Owen, when I realized I forgot my favourite lucky gloves. Owen followed me back as I grabbed my black fingerless studded fighting gloves. After putting them on, we met up with the rest of the team to plan our attack.

 **Dom's POV**

We've been squatting in an empty warehouse Hobbs had found for us. A ding from the elevator made Brian and I look up. Hobbs and Riley were walking towards us.

As usual Roman was running his mouth.

"So we're working with the Incredible Hulk." He said, imitating how I guess he saw Hobbs. Taking two whiffs of the air, he asked, "Why do I smell baby oil?"

"If you keep running your mouth, you're gonna smell an ass whoopin'." Hobbs said, walking up to all of us with Riley.

"Alright Hobbs. You've got the best team in the world. Give them a reason to stay." I said.

"Our target is Owen Shaw. Former major in the S.A.S, Spec Ops Soldier. He ran the UK's mobile division in Kabul and Basra." Hobbs said.

"Ah damn. That mobile unit's the truth." Tej said. "We're talking vehicular warfare. Best in the world."

Suddenly Roman asked Han, "You got some chips. Don't mess around." Han showed that his bag of chips was empty.

"For years, they've been running jobs in Europe, but its there most recent jobs that graduated them to a whole new level. Three targets, highly specific. The program terminal from an ICBM missile..." Hobbs said.

"Got a little change?" Roman asked Tej, interrupting Hobbs.

Tej looked at him like 'Seriously?' and said, " Seriously? You're a millionaire and you're still trying to ask for money?"

Tej reluctantly slapped a few coins in Roman's palm.

"That's how you stay a millionaire." Roman walked over the vending machine.

"So what does this all mean?" Brian asked.

"Well our best guess is that Shaw's team is building a Nightshade device." Hobbs said.

"Which is?" Giselle asked.

"A tech bomb." Riley answered. "Designed to block an entire military base's communications unit for 24 hours."

"If you blind a soldier for a single second in the middle of a fight, he dies. If you blind a country for 24 hours, the loss of life is unthinkable. This could be worth billions to the right buyer."

"Billions?" Tej asked. "Why don't we just steal that shit?"

"Hey man. Which one of these things is a dollar?" Roman said out of nowhere causing everyone to look at him. "If you say something about..." He was cut off by Hobbs pulling out his gun and shooting the glass of the vending machine.

"It's on the house." Hobbs said.

Roman picked something up from the rubble, while looking back at Hobbs.

"I want you to help me catch Shaw. He's only got one piece left and I intend to stop him before he gets it. Now, I know you guys are a family... So I'm giving you a chance right now to make that family whole again." He dropped a photo of Letty dated one week ago on the table and everyone stared at the picture in shock.

"You want to make this family whole again?" Brian asked Hobbs. "Get us to Letty, we'll get you Shaw. Full pardons all around" Everyone from the team looked at Hobbs, wondering if he'd agree.

"I can't promise you that." Hobbs said.

"Yes you can." Brian said.

"That's the deal." I said. "Take it or leave it."

Hobbs looked at all of us before saying, "You get me Shaw, and I'll get you pardons."

"You heard him." Brian said to all of us. "And this is different. We're not dealing with cops. We're not dealing with drug dealers. It's a whole different level." Everyone looked around at one another.

Of course Roman opened his mouth and asked Brian, "We're getting paid right?" Nobody answered him. They just stared at him. After everything, we headed to where we were tipped off Shaw was going.

I was standing with Brian, Giselle and Hobbs keeping look out from a higher vantage point. Tej was using a voice conformation software and talking on the walkie-talkie and said he just got conformation on Shaw. All police cars started filing out to apprehend him. That was when we found out that this was a distraction so Shaw could attack Interpol.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. Hold up. Police scanners are saying alarms are going off at Interpol. "

"Shit!" said Brian. "He brought us here so he could take down Interpol. This whole thing's a setup."

"Brian, take the team. " I said.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I'll wait for Shaw. Shaw leads to Letty." He looked at me, agreeing with me before leading the team. Hobbs came and stood next to me.

"Come on you son of a bit*h." He said talking to himself aloud.

Brian, Tej, Roman, Han and Giselle were following police and heading to Interpol. Some of the policeman set off a bomb in hopes of stopping Shaw once they saw his car. But, Shaw just kept on driving like it was nothing. Then they started shooting at his car, but again it seemed to have no effect. Looking at all the chaos he was creating in such a short amount of time, Hobbs and I decided to join in on the fun and hopped in our cars. We quickly joined the pursuit.

Police were on his tail, but so was I.

"Toretto, it's on you. Straight ahead. Don't lose him." Hobbs told me.

"Ain't gonna happen." I replied.

I was right behind him when he sent one of the police cars flying for trying to stop him. The police kept shooting at him, but still there was no effect. He collided into another police car, and flipped, and kept on driving. I swerved out of the way of the oncoming totalled police car and kept right on Shaw. There's no way I'd ever let him get away with all the pain he's caused this family. We're going to find Letty and bring her home, no matter what.

Brian radioed me that he and the team just arrived at Interpol, and were being ambushed. I knew helping Brian could cost us losing Shaw, but it was a chance I'd have to make if necessary. I promised Mia before we left, that I'd watch out for Brian and he'd do the same for me. I lost one sister after promising her something, but I can't lose Mia too. Mia had a twin sister but she was kidnapped when they were 4 and I was 7. I had just promised them I'd never let anyone hurt them. That was 3 days before Isabella was kidnapped. We created a headstone for her about a year and a half after she went missing. The police said she was probably dead by then. But our family never truly believed she was dead, so we kept looking on our own. When both of our parents died, Mia and I promised them we'd never stop looking. Whether she turned up dead or not, we needed closure. I know both Mia and I intend to keep that promise.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Brian told me they were fine. It's a wonder how I didn't crash or lose Shaw when I thought of Isabella. Brian and the team were chasing after Shaw's team members. Chips had been placed on some of their cars.. Roman and Tej crashed. Out of the three of them, Brian is the only one who managed to get the chip off his car.

"Tej and Roman are out. Where are you?" Brian asked, radioing me.

"I'm right behind you." I replied. We met up at a circle intersection type road. Now, we were all following the team through a tunnel.

"Boys, I got eyes on Shaw, just made a left." Hobbs said.

"I got right." Brian said.

"Toretto, make that left." Hobbs told me and I did, him following behind me.

"Oh shit!" I heard Brian say. His car had just been flipped. I asked if he was okay, he said yes and told us to keep going. Hobbs and I kept behind Shaw. He made a dramatic crossover just before the divider. I made the same move, as did Hobbs. I managed to pull up beside Shaw and tried to keep up.

I kept driving and said "Letty" when I swore I saw her. She's my motivation in all of this. But, she's not only my motivation, she's the whole team's family and motivation in all of this.

I followed a car into a warehouse, Hobbs and Riley not far behind. Hobbs had Riley take the wheel before he climbed out his window and jumped on Shaw's car. Once Hobbs landed on Shaw's hood, Shaw began swerving, trying to do anything he could to knock Hobbs off. Hobbs was forced off when Owen made a hard turn nearly hiting a divider that prevented cars from entering. But, while on the ground, he pulled out his gun, aim, and shot a couple rounds at Shaw's retreating car.

I followed the car I swear I saw Letty in. When I got her to stop, I got out of my car and began walking towards her. I froze when she pulled out a gun. All of a sudden, she shot me hitting me in my shoulder. She stared at me for a quick moment before hopping in her car and driving off. I was left in shock, but had no choice but to return to the building we were operating from.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 **Dom's POV**

Roman came in yelling, ``This is crazy. We're not in Brazil… So now we got cars flying in the air. On some 007-type shit? This is not what we do!"

"Man, you really gotta check that emotion. Your voice just went from Shaggy to Scooby Doo. This is not what we do, ooh-ooh." Tej said mimicking Scooby Doo. Everybody laughed.

"See man, when a women starts shooting at you, that's a clear sign to back the f**k off. We need to get the hell out of dodge. That could've been my forehead, man" Roman said pointing to the damaged car.

"No. That's not as big as your forehead." Tej said, causing everyone to laugh again. Roman actually felt his forehead, making Brian & I chuckle slight harder.

Brian got up and went to call Mia. I could overhear their conversation.

Brian: "Mia... Uh, it's definitely Letty. But it's, uh... complicated."

Mia: " Letty's alive. That's all that matters. We have her back Brian."

Brian: " Well, do me a favour, and uh, give Jack a kiss good night for me. Be safe... I love you Mia." She told him she loved him too and they hung up.

I had just finished pulling the bullet from my shoulder and dumped it into a small metal waste bin. I still can't believe Letty shot me. I know she knows it was me. She looked directly at me before she shot me.

"She definitely saw it was you?" Brian asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"She looked dead at me, Brian." I said.

"Maybe the Letty we once knew is gone, Dom." He said. I looked up at him. "Even though she's alive, maybe she's gone."

"You don't turn your back on family." I told him. "Even when they do." He patched me up and a taped a gauze on my wound.

I looked up at the sound of boot steps heading in my direction. It was Hobbs, and he had another manilla envelope like the one he'd given me pictures of Letty in his hand.

I looked at the envelope as he tossed it on the table in front of me.

"What? More pictures?" I asked.

"Sort of." He said. I raised my eyebrows. "Shaw wasn't alone in that car, Dom."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"There was a woman in the passenger seat I think you'd be interested about?"

I grabbed the folder and opened it. By now, the rest of the team had come over to see what Hobbs was talking about. Opening the folder, I pulled out a file folder. It had an official looking stamp on the front of it.

I looked at Hobbs, still confused, and he said, "Open it."

I opened the folder and was shocked with what I saw. "Isabella" I whispered. I could feel the curious stares surrounding me. "Where'd you get this?" I asked Hobbs.

"We ran her face through facial recognition software. She's been seen with Shaw in public many times before."

"Why does it say 'Liliana Rodriguez'?"

"She was kidnapped when her and Mia were 4, correct?" I nodded. "The couple that took her must have renamed her, so you guys couldn't find her."

"Hold up, I'm confused." Roman said.

"That's not unusual." said Tej.

Roman looked at him and said, "Ha ha. Very funny." He turned back to me. " Who is Isabella?"

"She's Mia's twin sister and my younger sister." I said. Small, but audible, gasps filled the room. The only one's who didn't gasp were Brian, Hobbs, Vince, Jesse and Leon. Vince, Jesse and Leon had just flown in last night, but they knew Isabella. Not as well as they knew Mia, but they knew her. Vince and Isabella used to have childish crushes on one another. As a matter of fact, one time when my dad dropped Vince and I off at school Isabella ran up to Vince, kissed him on the cheek and ran back to the car. After Isabella was kidnapped, Vince turned his crush onto Mia. But, I don't think he ever really got over Isabella. He sleeps with random girls, but I can tell he feels some way towards her. I'd rather my best friend date her than Shaw or some other douche bag. Jesse and Leon met Isabella shortly before she was kidnapped. They were pretty good friends, I guess.

"I never knew you had another sister," said Tej. I nodded.

"You may not want to hear this, but she's working with Shaw." Hobbs said.

"This just became even more personal. We're gonna bring home Letty and Bella." I said.

 **Liliana (A.K.A Isabella) POV**

The team had just gotten back from our mission. Everyone was here except Letty. Whenever she wasn't in my sight, I freak out. I wasn't freaking out for very long, when I heard the engine of Letty's car.

Letty walked into the room where we all were, telling Ivory her car would need repairs. I walked to her and hugged her tight.

Shaw asked Letty, "Are you good?"

Letty replied "Yeah."

Shaw nodded then addressed the team. "Okay, listen up." Everybody turned to him. "That was a very different breed from Hobbs' usual wannabe warriors… We need to learn who these people are and what they're made of. Luckily for me, Liliana took the initiative to get their personnel files for me." He pulled out a bunch of folders and dropped them on the table.

"What?" I asked.

"I found them under your mattress in your room." He said.

"What? You can't go through my things!" I yelled at him.

"Don't you raise your voice at me. I can look through whatever I want." He said, arrogantly. He came up behind up me and I could feel him breathing down my neck. I waited for his attention to be taken from me and then I stomped on his foot.

"What the fu-" He started.

"That's what you get. Don't go through my things ever again." From the corner of my eye, I seen Klaus heading in my direction.

"We gotta problem" Klaus said with his illiterate-ass.

"Ring any bells?" Owen asked Letty showing her the picture.

"Yeah. That's the guy I shot." Letty said.

"You look happy." Owen said.

"I don't remember him." Letty said.

"That's bullshit" said Klaus. "We gotta picture of her with the guy that almost took you out." He then pushed a picture of Letty and Toretto in front of Shaw.

Letty looked at him and said, "Klaus, you team muscle? Don't make me go over there and make you team pussy!" Letty said, owning Klaus. I snickered and didn't even stop when Klaus and Owen looked in my direction. I high-fived Letty for that slick line. Klaus couldn't say anything after that.

"She doesn't remember him." Shaw said. "Names and records aren't enough. I want personal information about their lives, into their minds." He seriously sounded like a stalker. "Find their weaknesses and we'll exploit them."

After that, everyone but Letty and I walked out of the room.

Letty and I stayed back and continued to look at the pictures of Toretto and his team. I seen Letty look at me from the corner of her eye, and I did the same.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

 **Dom POV**

Roman went to the broken vending machine.

"Mhm hmm. Yeah right." He said, grabbing a chocolate bar. "This is crazy man."

"What are you talking about now?" Tej asked.

"I'm sitting here looking at these images… It's like we're hunting our evil twins." I chuckled. "Look at this black dude right here. He's handsome. Clearly that's me. We got a white Hobbs. This is Han. Tej… it's a African in a beanie. It's like your mini me man."

Tej rolled his eyes and shook his head while Roman laughed.

Roman continued. "And Brian!" He yelled catching Brian and I's attention. "When did you do this photo shoot?" He laughed as Brian jokingly stuck his middle finger at him. "I'm just playin' man. You know you're the prettiest blonde around here."

A truck rolled in getting everyone's attention. Hobbs hopped out.

"Alright, lock it up. We got two things. First off, this is the worst damn city in the world to commit a crime. They got camera's on every street corner. I got video footage from CCTV of the raid." He said, handing Tej his phone. "Let's track that. See where it leads us. And secondly, we just got conformation on what Shaw's team grabbed from Interpol. They ripped off the database of every location that houses the final component that they need."

"So where are they at?" Brian asked.

"There are over two dozen of them around Europe." Riley said out of nowhere.

"But the list is only good for 96 hours." Hobbs said. "Which means wherever Shaw's crew is gonna hit next, it's gonna happen in the next four days. They got a window and so do we. We gotta move."

"Hobbs is right." I said. "So let's break this down. You met him. What do you know?"

"We know they have to be running custom engines." Tej said. "You heard that flip car going though those gears."

"Sequential transmissions." Han said, speaking for the first time in a while.

"That didn't sound like a normal engine." Giselle said.

"That was a turbo diesel." Brian said. "It sounds like something you hear at Le Mans."

"Did you see it take all those hits and still stay flat in the corners?" Tej asked.

"Yeah, hydraulics." Roman answered.

"Or magnetic suspension." Brian suggested.

"Who not only has access to the components, but can fabricate something like that?" Han asked.

"Maybe a handful of shops in London." Brian answered.

"Regular tuner shops cut it on this one." I continue. "We're gonna have to did deeper than that... Han, Giselle, Roman, you're up. We find the guy who made that car, we find Shaw."

Giselle clicks her gun and said, "Let's go." Han and Roman follow behind, but not before Riley said she'd help.

"Roger that." Hobbs responded. After that, Giselle, Han, Roman and Riley headed out.

"Tej, we're gonna need cars that can't be overridden... Make sure they're fast." I said. Brian chuckled.

"I got this." Tej said.

"I'm already on it Dom. I've contacted RD at DSS." Hobbs said, causing me to look at him.

"Hobbs..." Tej said. Hobbs looked at him. "I said I got this." Hobbs just stared at him.

"This should be interesting." I said.

 **Roman's POV**

We just arrived at place the fifth guy on our list was spotted at. He was shooting some weird gun through what looks like cement.

I was all for Han and I questioning the guy, but Giselle told us we were forgetting that he was also a man. After that she had Riley follow her.

"You know she always says that." Han said. I just looked at him.

 **Dom POV**

A while after Tej, Hobbs, Riley, Giselle, Han and Roman left, I found myself staring at the bullet Letty shot me with.

I heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Brian walking towards me.

"What you're looking at is a 5.45 by 18 FMJ spitzer bullet. It's specific to one handgun, the PSM." He said. "Given that handguns are illegal in the United Kingdom, there's very few people who have access to that firearm. So if somebody wants to, say, track down where it came from, it wouldn't be too hard." He showed me some papers. "I was a cop for a lotta years. Some habits die hard."

"A pawn shop." I said, looking at the papers.

 **Giselle's POV**

Riley and I walked up behind the guy. He must of heard us coming, because he turned around.

"Who sent you?" He asked. "Come on, ladies!" He continued as we were silent. "Two hot ladies like you coming into this neighbourhood, unless I've called the escort service. And I haven't yet today."

Riley and I stood with our arms crossed and blank stares on our faces.

 **Roman's POV**

"I don't know man. That was disrespectful. And I don't like the way she said it. (Imitating Giselle) like, 'He's a man'." I said to Han. "(Normal Voice) He's a man? So, what are we?"

"Come on. She's just doing her job." Han said.

"Doing her job? I see what's going on." I said, looking at Han.

"See what?" He asked.

"You got the little stardust in your eyes, eh? Little birds floating around a little bit*whistles then laughs*"

Han shook his head.

"You don't wanna to lease this. You wanna buy."

"Can you please stop talking?" He asked.

"No, no, you're in love! Look at you!" I said and laughed.

"Just stop." He said and turned to look back at the girls.

"You got special plans? Big day? You gonna invite us all out?" I asked. "Better make sure you get her a big rock man cause she doesn't look like she'll be that easy to impress. And if it's not a big rock, you better be big somewhere else. You know what I'm talkin' about." I finished, laughing.

"That's why all your girls wear so much bling, huh?" He asked. I was silent as he popped another piece of candy in his mouth.

 **Giselle's POV**

"We're looking for information." I said.

"You're looking for information? About what?" The guy asked.

"Information about cars." I said. "In particular, two you designed recently."

"Ramp cars. Low slung, skeletal frames." Riley continued.

"We'd be very interested to find the men who bought those." I said.

"Why should I help you?" He asked.

"Because we're asking you nicely." I said.

"Because you're asking me nicely." He said, snarkily. "What can you offer that I can't get from a thousand other girls? Hmm?"

He tried to reach for Riley's face, but she quickly grabbed his wrist, twisting it down, causing him to grunt in pain.

"Stop! Stop!" He yelled, trying to get Riley to release her hold. Instead she flipped him to the ground and pushed her knee into his neck, effectively holding him down.

I leaned down and said, "You look like a man who likes it rough." He was still writhing around. " My friend here can give you heights of pain you've never experienced before. Do we have a deal?"

Riley applied more pressure and he instantly said, "Deal! Deal! Deal!"

Riley and I look at each and smirk.

 **Roman's POV**

"I take it back." I said. "Me likey." Then I grabbed Han's candy from his hand and ate a piece.

 **Giselle's POV**

"So I, um..." He paused as he cleared his throat. "I got the information in here."

We followed behind him. I thought I heard a beep but wasn't sure, so I didn't say anything.

"May I ask why you're looking for Shaw?" He asked.

"He took something of ours." I said. "We'd like to talk to him about it."

 **Dom POV**

Brian and I had found the pawn shop we've been looking for. We walked inside. There were guys sitting in the shop.

"Alright. What do you want?" The man at the front desk asked me.

"They say if someone's looking for a Russian gun, you're the man to see." I said.

He played with a ring in his hands before saying, "Oh, they do, do they?" The two other men got up and walked up behind me. "What do you want, mate?" One of the men put his hand on my shoulder, causing me to turn around. I grabbed him by his jacket and headbutted him. The second man came after me, but I threw him into glass and then punched him. The teller behind the desk reached for the phone, but I grabbed his arm, causing his face to squish up against the glass.

A third person attempted to come in the store, but Brian pointed a gun at his head and said, "That might be a bad idea." The man backed away a couple of seconds later and Brian closed the door behind him.

"I'm looking for the owner of this." I said, holding up the bullet.

"I don't know." Desk man said.

I bashed his head against the glass and he grunted. "Take a closer look." I said.

"About a week ago, a girl came in, bought guns, ammo, everything I had."

"A girl?" I asked. "What'd she look like?"

"Tough chick, dark hair." He said as Brian walked up behind me. "Mean streak. Word is, she's a street racer."

"Where can we find her?" Brian asked.

"How do I know? Do I look like a street racer?"

I banged his head against the glass one more time before letting him fall back into his chair groaning. He was unconscious.

Brian and I left the store, but not before Brian switched the 'Open' sign to 'Closed'.

"Take care guys." He said before catching up to me.

 **Giselle's POV**

The guy was going through his computer, when all of a sudden we heard tires screeching.

 **Roman's POV**

Han and I looked up at the sound of tires screeching.

"Oh, shit!" I said. There were cars starting to enter the yard.

 **Giselle's POV**

We heard breaks screech and looked out the window. It was then we saw Letty and who I'm assuming is Isabella, along with some members of Shaw's team.

Riley and I looked at one another before looking back out the window.

All of a sudden, the guy said, "Sorry girls."

Then the sounds of guns clicked. The two men raised their guns and began firing.

We had to duck out of the way and fell to the floor.

 **Han's POV**

Roman and I jumped from where we were and ran towards the girls, guns in hand.

 **Giselle's POV**

Riley pulled out her gun and shot at Isabella. Isabella ducked before pulling out her own gun and began firing back.

Before I knew it I saw Isabella run with Riley running after her.

Han and Roman came around the corner and engaged in a shootout with two of Shaw's men.

I looked at the man on the floor in front of me and said, "Hold on. Stay with me. Stay with me." I felt for a pulse. "Tell me where to find Shaw, and I'll make him pay for this."

He went for something in his pocket, but I grabbed it first. His cell phone beeped.

"Braga..." He whispered just before he took his last breath.

I looked at him for a second, before I heard the sound of an engine revving.

I look toward the sound before getting up and pulling out my gun and standing in the doorway, aiming at the man on the motorcycle.

I kept aiming before I shot striking him, causing him to topple off his bike, dead.

I was surprised when a shot nearly hit me. I looked up and saw it was Letty who had shot at me.

We continued shooting at one another until she ran out of bullets.

She turned and ran in the same direction Riley and Isabella took off in.

 **Liliana (A.K.A Isabella) POV**

I was panting and trying to catch my breath, while continuing to run from this Riley bit*h.

I never liked her. She's a double agent, per say. She works undercover alongside Hobbs, but she really works for Shaw.

I must of gotten distracted because next thing I knew, I bumped into a man. That was right before I felt someone grab my wrist, punch me in the stomach, and push me into the wall.

I turned around and decked her in the face, with no hesitation.

She punched me in the face and I fell against the wall.

I looked up and felt Riley place one cuff around one of my wrists.

I punched her in the knee, while she was busy putting the cuff on my wrist, then head-butted her and kicked her in the stomach, sending her back a couple steps.

I threw a left hook and missed before getting kneed in the stomach, causing me to crouch over.

This bit*h then spin kicked me into the wall.

She tried to come behind me and knee me in my back, but I moved to my left, causing her to knee the wall instead.

I flipped the second handcuff into my first hand and gave her a killer stare.

We both squared up.

I threw a right and left hook. Both of which she dodged.

She punched me and tried to knee me in the stomach, but I grabbed her leg and swung her into the wall.

I threw two punches and kneed her in the stomach.

I went to throw one more punch, but she caught my arm and twisted it.

She then grabbed my throat choking me.

I smacked her in the fold of her arm causing her to let go of my throat.

I threw one last punch but she grabbed it, kicked my knee and jumped up wrapping her legs around my throat.

I felt around, trying to get free as she was suffocating me with her leg.

I bit her leg.

She screamed and let go of me.

I flipped backwards, before charging her and tackling her downstairs.

Riley was about to get up, until I got behind her and started choking her.

She turned around, slammed me into one wall, then the other.

After that, I kicked her behind her knee and I just let her drop.

When I finally got up, I noticed Letty at the top of the stairs.

"Come on, Letty!" I yelled to her. She ran down the stairs as some random girl ran around the corner, as if after Letty. Letty and I hopped on the train in the nick of time.

We had a destination to go to before returning to Shaw. I was going to get my tattoo.

 **Letty's POV**

I was running from some random girl.

She was right behind me when I heard a gun click.

She said, "Stop… Or I'll shoot."

I turned around and said, "You can shoot me...or fight me, like a real woman."

That must've changed her mind, because she put her gun away.

We both squared up.

She swung at me a couple of times, but I managed to block them all.

I grabbed her wrist on the last swing and brought her to the ground.

I attempted to get on top of her, but she kicked me away and kipped up.

I attempted to punch her, but she leaned back, narrowly escaping my fist.

She grabbed my arm and kneed me in the stomach, causing me to crouch over for a second.

I returned that with an elbow to the face, which knocked her back a few steps.

I was about to elbow her again, but she slid down into the splits, grabbed my leg, swung me up and over, knocking me on the ground.

She pinned me on my back and began swinging.

I held my arms in front of my face, before finally managing to buck her off of me.

I threw a hard left jab, knocking her to the ground, and stunning her.

I took that as an opportunity to keep running.

I ran down random hallways, until I got to this large hallway. I looked down and saw Liliana. She had just tackled the other girl down the stairs.

After she got up, she noticed me and yelled, "Come on, Letty!"

I turned around seeing that girl who was chasing me was heading in my direction.

I booked it down the stairs and ran with Liliana to the train.

We made it on just in time.

We were standing when all of a sudden Liliana asked me, "Wanna go get that tattoo I've been telling you about? We still got time. Besides, Shaw can kiss my a*s for all I care."

I nodded and off we went.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Liliana/Isabella's POV**

Letty and I just got back from the tattoo shop.

I finally had my 'Family Is Everything' tattoo.

We walked in the room.

Shaw looked up at us from where he was working with Vegh.

"We lost Ivory." Letty told him. "He's gone."

"Thanks." said Owen. He looked preoccupied.

"That's it?" Letty asked after chuckling.

"If Ivory's dead, he made a mistake." Owen replied. Letty and I just looked at him. I even muttered 'Wow' under my breath. "If you make a mistake, you pay the price."

Letty chuckled. "That's a great eulogy Shaw." She said. "Are you going to give the same speech for the rest of us when we go out?"

She then began walking back over to me.

Shaw looked up at us before walking away.

Letty and I decided to walk back to her car.

She was working under her hood when Shaw appeared behind us.

"You are the last one I pegged to be sentimental." He said. "I like you Letty. I dare say I feel something towards you. When I found you in the hospital, and you couldn't remember anything, I said to myself... This girl has a gift." He paused stroking Letty's hair. "She's a blank page. And that made me feel somewhat protective toward you, kinda like I am with Liliana. If something happened to you for instance, I think I might find that slightly harder to bear. What I'm saying is, I would hate to see you make a mistake."

By now they were face to face.

Letty turned away after a few seconds and dropped the wrench had been using.

"I'm going to get some air." She said, closing he hood of her car before getting into her car, leaving me alone with Shaw, unfortunately.

Before she took her car outside, she told me she'd wait for me outside, knowing I'd probably need some air too if I talked to Shaw.

I was about to meet Letty outside when Shaw grabbed my arm.

I flinched because he grabbed my arm where I had gotten the tattoo.

"What's the f**k's wrong with you?" He asked, still holding onto my arm.

"Nothing." I said before removing his hand from my arm and attempting to go to Letty again.

He grabbed me again. Only this time he unzipped my jacket.

He saw the bandage around my arm and asked, "Whats this?" He tried to peel off the bandages, but I slapped his hand away before he could. I was so close to punching him in the face.

On my third try, I finally succeeded in getting into Letty's car.

We drove off to get some air. I know we'd find something to do. We always did.

 **Dom POV**

I was sittin' in my new car, listening to the engine rev.

Brian was standing next to me when Han, Riley, Giselle and Roman appeared.

Riley looked slightly battered.

By now I had gotten out of my car.

"What the hell happened?" Brian asked, slightly chuckling.

"We met Dom's sister. She's... lovely." Riley started.

"Met his girlfriend too. Yeah... Good luck with that." Giselle finished.

"You alright?" Hobbs asked Riley.

"Yeah." Riley said.

"Tej, what have you got? Footage, CCTV? Talk to me." Hobbs asked Tej.

"I just went through all of it." Tej said. "Believe it or not, everywhere Shaw's team is, the camera's are down."

"That's a hell of a coincidence." Hobbs said. "Alright, we're going for a little visit. Let's roll."

He and Riley began walking off.

"So what is that?" Tej asked Han.

"That is a new toy for you." Han answered.

Tej picked the grappling gun up from the table it rested on.

"So, what happened?" I asked.

"Shaw's goons showed up and started shooting up the place." Han answered.

"But we got something big." Giselle said.

"What?" I asked.

"Braga." She said. This cause Brian and I to look up. "He's working with Shaw." She then thew a phone onto the table.

"What are you talking about?" Brian asked.

"It's true. The phone's filled with coded payment transactions that lead straight to Braga's cartel." said Han.

"Who the hell is Braga?" Roman asked.

"He ran one of the biggest cartel's in Mexico." I told him.

"And my old boss." said Giselle. "We used codes just like that to move our money out of the country."

"It all makes sense." said Brian. "Braga was running Letty, now he's working with Shaw. It would explain how the two of them met."

"Okay, so you all know all of this information about him, where do we find him?" Tej said.

"He's sitting in a prison in Los Angeles." Brian said, frustrated.

"How'd you know that?" Tej asked. Brian sighed.

"Brian put him there." I said.

"Alright, so this is the break we were looking for." I said. "If the two of them were working together, Braga will know what Shaw's up to. I'm gonna pay him a visit."

"Are you serious right now?" Roman asked. "Think about what you're saying. You're wanted Brian. The moment you step foot on that plane, it's a wrap. You're not coming back. "

"Coming back? How you gonna get in the country?" Tej asked.

"Let me worry about that." Brian said. He came and stood in front of me, leaning on my car and sighing. He was playing with a cloth in his hand. "This is on me." He told me. "I'm the one who served her up to Braga. I'm the one who gets to make it right... Let me make it right."

"Be careful." I told him.

He looked at me before walking away. Let's hope this all ends well.

 **Hobbs' POV**

Riley and I just arrived at the Police Commissioner's Office. A young secretary kindly escorted us to the man we needed to see.

"He's ready for you to see him. Right this way." She said after about 5-10 minutes.

"Thank you for seeing us. We won't take up much of your time." I told the commissioner. "My men were attacked earlier. I'm going to need to see all cameras in and around Waterloo station."

He turned around and to his men, "Will somebody please tell Captain America here that requires clearance." Then he chuckled.

Riley handed him our document, which he took from her hands and looked at.

"Terry, bring up cameras 58 through 62, earlier today." He told one of his men.

He handed Riley the paper back.

'Terry' brought up cameras 58 through 62 before saying, "They've been down all morning."

"Sorry." said the police commissioner, though he didn't really care. He simply wanted us to leave.

"Okay. Well we appreciate your help. Thank you." I said before grabbing his hand in his handshake. I grabbed tighter when he tried to pull away. He began grunting in pain. "You know what I find very interesting is Interpol was attacked recently as well. Those cameras were down then too. Didn't catch a thing. Nothing. Now that means either one of two things. Either means that your maintenance schedule here aligns perfectly with their escape route. Or, it means that someone here is working with them. *Chuckles* And that's just ridiculous. Because there ain't no way in hell anybody here would be working for them. Particularly you, ain't that right?"

In a strained voice he said, "No, no. That's ridiculous."

"That is ridiculous." I repeated. "I'm going to need direct access to your live feed, citywide."I began tightening my grip on his hand before saying, "And I strongly suggest that you put a hold on any more 'maintenance'."

"Yes, of course." He replied before continuing to grunt in pain.

"We appreciate your help. Thank you so much." I said before finally releasing my tight grip on his hand.

After that, Riley and I turned walking out.

 **Brian's POV**

I had just landed on the plane in Los Angeles.

I was taken off in an orange jumpsuit along with cuffs around my wrists.

"Well, well, well." Stasiak said. "The orange in that really make your eyes pop. "

The Marshall handed Stasiak documents, which he signed before saying, "Thanks fellas." He guided me away by my lower back and said, "Tell me something O'Conner. How is it you keep running around the world breaking every aw known to man, and yet here I am putting my job on the line for you?"

"You'll feel a lot better once you get the credit for taking down Shaw."

"Oh, I'm tempted to settle for you." He said, opening the back car door for me.

"Well you know what they say Stasiak. If you want the career changing big-fish, you gotta be willing to put on the big boy panties and sail out to the deep water. "

"You're an asshole, you know that?" He said. Then he shoved me into the car and got in the driver's seat.

"I missed you too man. I really missed you too." I said jokingly from the backseat.

He got in the car and said, "I got you admitted into Victorville to do whatever you gotta do. It's a 24-hour hold. You need to be out of there by 9:00 A.M. That's when forensics will be run your fingerprints through the national database. The program will match you and when they find out who you really are, I won't be able to get you back out. We're talking life in prison."

I was then processed; mug shot taken and fingerprinted.

Stasiak emptied his pockets. I saw him place a picture down.

"Cute kid." I said.

He moved me from the counter and said, "So, I found out that Braga's being held in cell block D3. That's solitary. I only had enough juice to get you into Gen Pop. So you're going to have to do something to get his attention."

"Sorry about this man." I said.

"Sorry about what?" He said before I grabbed him by his jacket and kneed him in he stomach. I dragged him to the wall before the man behind the desk came behind me. I struggled as he and another guard grabbed onto me and began dragging me to my cell.

 **Dom POV**

Tej was working on his computer before he said, "Big Brother's about to go live. Damn, you can't even flick a booger without someone noticing."

Riley chuckled from her spot beside Tej.

As usual, Roman was messing around. Only this time it was with the gun Han had for Tej.

He picked it up before Tej went over to him saying, "Hey! Don't touch that. That's nothing to play with man."

"What's the problem?" Roman asked him.

"That's high-tensile titanium cable." Tej said.

"What does that mean?"

"That's what they use to anchor buildings and hold up bridges. Stuff you don't know nothing about." Then he grabbed the gun from Roman. "See now, their version, it works cool. But mine, masterpiece. See, I reversed the gears, torqued the motor, and added this tank to the back." He slid the back cover off to reveal that a tank of NOS concealed in it.

"That makes it even sweeter." Roman said as he tried to reach for it again.

"It does." Tej said, moving the gun out of Romans grasp. When Roman got a hold of it, Tej said, "It's not dummy proof."

"Man, I've been known to handle big guns. Relax." Roman said.

"You've been known to handle that big ass head." Tej replied.

Tej and Roman were still bickering in the background when Han came around the corner and said, "Hey Dom. I did some checking, asked around, got the location of ac street race tonight." He said as I approached him.

I looked back at my car and said, "Four speed Camaro SS big block." I looked back at him. "You like it?"

"Nice colour." He said.

I heard a big noise right before the grappling gun hit the cement wall in between Han and I.

I look over to Tej and Roman with one of my eyebrows raised.

Roman shoved it back in Tej's hands and Giselle approached them.

Tej pointed at Roman who was trying to act nonchalant. Of course I already knew it was Roman.

 **Brian's POV**

I was on the bed in my cell, playing with a piece of paper and making a paper air plane.

I heard some mysterious noises, so I turned my head towards the cell door.

Shortly after, I sat up in the bed.

I began playing around with the paper air plane I'd made.

My cell window opened before I heard someone say."Brian O'Conner." I lifted my head and saw it was Braga. "That was quite an entrance."

I stood up, tossed my paper air plane, and began walking towards him.

"You put a lot of these men in here." He continued. "What? You didn't think one would recognize you?" I noticed he had two man standing behind him. "I've kept tabs on you, you know? You've been having a lot of fun out there. Good cop gone bad, Rio de Janiero. It's exciting when you go criminal, isn't it? Too bad you didn't do it earlier. You could have worked for me."

"Like Letty Ortiz?" I interrupted, asking him. "So tel me something, so I buried her."

He nodded and said, "Yeah? You did? You buried something. I can't tell you who or what it was."

"I know she's running with Owen Shaw." I said.

"Still playing cop, huh? Trust me, this way above your pay grade." He replied.

I chuckled. "Humour me please?" I said.

"Well, you're a dead man walking. What does it matter?" He said. "I ran everything for Shaw. Drugs, guns, money, women. Matter as a fact he has a real nice women right now. Toretto's sister, right?" He paused and chuckled. "He taught me to think global when I was just local. He made me a wealthy man. And this guy didn't have just the cartels working for him. He had the CIA, DEA, everyone in his pocket. He knew what was going to happen before they did. In fact, he even knew what wet-behind-the-ears FBI Agent, decided to put some informant in my cartel. The minute you put Letty undercover, she was dead, bro."

"But she survived." I said.

"That girl is one tough bit*h."He said. "Shaw found her in the hospital two days later. He went to finish the job."

"And he didn't kill her. Why?" I asked.

"She had no memory. Perfect girl, huh?" He said, smirking.

"You're lucky this door's between us." I said.

He turned and nodded his head at someone. Next I knew my cell door was open and the two men behind Braga pulled out screwdrivers.

"What happened to Letty is on your head." He said.

I punched him in the face before punching one of the other two men. I grabbed Braga by his shirt and tossed him on the cell bed. I turned around and was nearly slashed by the third man. I grabbed the mans arm and slammed him against the wall before I began wrestling for control of the screwdriver in his hand. When I got control, I held it against his neck, and he pushed against my face, trying to disorient me. The second man came in and speared me into the wall. I head butted the first man before elbowing the man who speared me into the wall twice. I grabbed him and planted his face into the wall. Braga got up and tried to attack me from behind but I punched him in the face and kicked the second man in the face. The third man tried to slash my leg then lunged at me but I kicked him n in his midsection causing him to fall back on the metal toilet. He quickly leaped back to his feet. I wrapped a piece of cloth around my hand so he couldn't cut me. Then when he lunged, I swiftly blocked his attack. After that, I grabbed him and threw him into the sink, causing it to break off the wall. I threw the second man into wall face first again and he put his hand over my mouth. I kneed him in the stomach, but fell against the wall near the corner. He still had his hand over my mouth, until I grabbed it causing him to scream out in pain. I then punched him in the face and added a backhand across his face for good measure. He punched me in the face, which I immediately returned. I punched him one more time and he fell to the ground, seemingly unconscious.

I grabbed one of the screwdrivers one of the men dropped and lent over Braga. "Look at me! Look at me!" I said then he laughed.

"You won't do it." He said.

To prove I would, I stabbed him in the leg, causing him to grunt in pain.

"What is Shaw up to?" I asked, angrily.

"How do you think he knows your next move before you make it?" He asked, still in pain. "He's got eyes on you. Think about it." I went to stab him again, but he stopped me. "The only way you get close to Shaw is if he wants you there."

This had my mind racing a million miles a minute.

He's got eyes on us?

 **Dom POV**

I just pulled up to the races, and everything was typical. Racer chasers. Big shots. The usual. It wasn't too different from L.A., or anywhere else the team and I have been. I wasn't sitting for two long when I saw Letty and Isabella. I saw an Asian man approach them. I smiled as he appeared to slap something in her hand. She had race and won from what I could tell. The man was about to walk away when Letty grabbed his arm, turning him back around. He slapped something in her hand and she finally let him walk away. Isabella walked around to the passenger seat and closed the door while Letty walked to driver's side and got in.

They pulled out and I followed them out. I pulled up beside them and saw them both look at me.

A crowd seemed to be forming behind us. I looked over at them.

"You got some serious balls man." Letty said and Isabella nodded.

"I've been told." I responded.

"You know you're lucky I missed my shot." Letty said.

"I think you hit your mark." She looked at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Really?" She asked. "What is it with you? Do you got a death wish or something?"

"If that's what it takes." This time both of their eyebrows rose at my statement. "I just want to race."

"You might lose your car." She said as Isabella stayed silent.

I laughed. "Let's do it."

"Your funeral." She said. I heard Isabella chuckle from the passengers seat.

"Ride or die, remember?" I told her.

A blonde girl with light skin, not really a racer chaser, stood in front of us.

"Listen up!" She yelled, calming down the crowd. "Out here, we're used to getting what we want. This is London, baby." The crowd hollered. "But remember, don't bite the bait. Are you ready?" She pointed to Letty, "Ready?" Letty revved her engine. She pointed to me, "Steady" I revved my engine as well. "Go!"

And with that we were off.

I took a quick lead, but Letty quickly pulled ahead.

She drifted around the corner, and I followed close behind. I pulled up beside them and glanced at Letty. She looked at me briefly before switching gears. We both made a swift turn, me slightly gaining a lead.

I could hear sirens blaring behind us. We kept going anyways.

"Just like old times." I whispered to myself.

I pushed the gas a little harder and sped up, doing whatever to keep the lead.

We had to make sharp turns and nearly swiped cars.

I shifted gear and made a tailspin, so I was now facing the police vehicle.

One of the police cars tailing us hit another car.

Letty pulled up beside me and we looked at each other.

I switched gears again and turned my car to face the proper direction again.

Letty was slightly ahead of me, and made a sharp turn again.

She was still ahead of me and probably thought she was winning.

I pulled up beside her then slightly ahead of her.

She swerved to avoid a car and nearly swiped me. With the lead she had, she decided to hit her NOS right then. A couple of seconds later, I pressed my NOS button and shot forward.

Letty's NOS seemed to be running out but mine lasted long enough for me to cross the line slightly before her.

Looking over at Letty, I saw her motion for me to follower her, so I did.

 **Liliana/Isabella's POV**

Letty and I had been driving around to get some air, when we stumbled upon a street race ready to go down. There were disgusting racer chasers. Some were cuddling up to the guys they thought would win. While others were dancing around wearing practically wearing nothing, trying to catch someone's attention.

Letty had already raced and won. She won 10 g's.

After the guy Letty beat payed up, we decided to leave.

I went and sat in the passengers seat, while Letty took the driver's seat.

We had pulled out and were about to leave when a car pulled up next to us.

Letty and I both looked over to see Toretto was the one in the car next to us.

"You got some serious balls man." Letty said and I nodded.

"I've been told." Toretto replied.

"You know you're lucky I missed my shot." Letty told him.

"I think you hit your mark." When Toretto said that, it caused Letty to raise her eyebrows at him.

"Really?" She asked. "What is it with you? Do you got a death wish or something?"

"If that's what it takes." This time both Letty and I raised our eyebrows at his statement. "I just want to race."

"You might lose your car." She said as I stayed silent.

He laughed. "Let's do it."

"Your funeral." She said. I chuckled from the passengers seat.

"Ride or die, remember?" He told her. Momentarily Letty looked as though she remembered what he said.

A blonde girl, obviously dyed, with light skin, not really a racer chaser, stood in front of us.

"Listen up!" She yelled, calming down the crowd. "Out here, we're used to getting what we want. This is London, baby." The crowd hollered. "But remember, don't bite the bait. Are you ready?" She pointed to Letty, "Ready?" Letty revved her engine. She pointed to Toretto, "Steady" He revved my engine as well. "Go!"

With that, both Letty and Toretto were off.

Toretto started off with a slight lead, but Letty soon pulled ahead of him.

Letty drifted around the corner, Toretto not far behind.

He pulled up beside us and glanced at Letty.

Letty looked back at him before switching gears.

Both cars made a swift turn where Toretto gained a slight lead.

Sirens began blaring behind us, but they kept going, obviously.

I turned to look behind us and saw police cars tailing us.

Toretto gained speed, trying to keep his lead.

Both cars had to make another sharp turn, before Letty nearly swiped Toretto's car.

Nearly swiping him gave Letty a lead.

Toretto had shifted gears and flung his car so it was facing the police car behind him.

One of the police cars had hit another car trying to stop us.

Toretto pulled up beside Letty and they glanced at each other again.

When Toretto swung his car back around, Letty whispered, "This guy's crazy.'"

Letty made a sharp turn and maintained the lead.

Toretto pulled up beside Letty then slightly in front of her.

"Come on Letty!" I encourage her.

She swerved to hit a car and nearly swiped Toretto. She gained the lead and decided to use her NOS. I looked back and saw a couple of seconds later, Toretto pushed his NOS button.

I turned around and Letty said, "You've got to be kidding me." I looked at her NOS and seen it was running out faster than expected.

Because of this, Toretto was able to cross the line a little bit before Letty.

Letty then motioned for him to follow her and he did.

 **Dom POV**

I followed Letty and Isabella a short distance down the street near a bridge.

We both pulled over and got out of our cars. Both Letty and Isabella got out of the car.

"You're still upshifting early." I told her.

"I do that so you brake." Letty said.

I closed my car door. "You lose traction and the back end kicks out."

"I noticed." She said. "Look just because you know how I ride, doesn't mean you know me."

"You know what they say where we're from?" I asked her. "Show me how you drive, I'll show you who you are." I walked past she was leaning against her car, to admire it. "V8. You never could resist American muscle." She looked at me. "Nice scar."

She looked down and pushed back her hair that was covering her left ear.

"You never could keep yourself out of trouble either." I continued.

She looked down again for a second before lifting her head towards me and asking, "What else do you know about me?"

"About you?" I asked. I strolled in front of her. "Everything. Now your friend I'm not all to certain about." I could see from the corner of my eye, Isabella look at me for probably the first time since we got here. I turned my attention back to Letty. "Like this scar." I lifted her wrist, revealing a scar on her wrist. "You got that the first night we met. You were 15. First street race. Some kid trying to show off lost control of his car, wiped out right next to you. You're lucky you didn't lose your arm. "

She chuckled before saying, "And let me guess, you saved me." She took her wrist from my grasp.

"No. I was the kid showing off." She looked away. "And here..." I said, lifting her hair off her right shoulder. "... Boyle Heights. You were fleeing with my little sister, Mia, and got stuck in a corner. And you thought it was a good idea to ride your Torino Cobra through a retaining wall. "

Letty chuckled again. "Alright, how about this one?" She asked, she shimmied down her shorts and raised her top a little, showing me the scar on her hip.

I grabbed her hip, stroking it, and said, "That's the last time we were together." We looked at one another. "In the DR. You wanted to go for a night swim. You cut yourself on the reef. I followed you. I even got this scar to match." I lifted my shirt slightly, showing her my matching scar.

Letty chuckled for the third time before saying, "Look, I don't know why you're here, but I really think you're over your head. "

I grabbed her face causing her to look at me. I'm here for you... and her." I was referring to Isabella. I seen Isabella look at me confused again, but she still didn't say a word.

Letty looked away for a moment before looking back at me. "That girl you remember, it's not me."

"Not from what I just saw." I told her. "Like it or not, you're still the same girl. I saw it out there. I see it right now. "

"I gotta go." She said all of a sudden, turning to leave. Isabella got in the passenger's side.

Letty opened her car door, about to get in, before I said, "Hey." She turned to look at me. I pulled out her silver cross necklace before handing it to her. "It belongs to you." She took it.

She looked at it before getting into her car and driving off.

 **Liliana/Isabella's POV**

He followed Letty and I a short distance down the street near a bridge.

We both pulled over and got out of our cars. We all got out of the cars.

"You're still upshifting early." He told her.

"I do that so you brake." Letty said.

Toretto closed his car door. "You lose traction and the back end kicks out."

"I noticed." She said. "Look just because you know how I ride, doesn't mean you know me."

"You know what they say where we're from?" He asked her. "Show me how you drive, I'll show you who you are." He walked past she was leaning against her car, to admire it. "V8. You never could resist American muscle." She looked at him. "Nice scar."

She looked down and pushed back her hair that was covering her left ear.

"You never could keep yourself out of trouble either." He continued.

She looked down again for a second before lifting her head towards him and asking, "What else do you know about me?"

"About you?" He asked. He strolled in front of her. "Everything. Now your friend I'm not all to certain about." I looked at him for probably the first time since we got here. "Like this scar." He lifted her wrist, revealing a scar on her wrist. "You got that the first night we met. You were 15. First street race. Some kid trying to show off lost control of his car, wiped out right next to you. You're lucky you didn't lose your arm. "

She chuckled before saying, "And let me guess, you saved me." She took her wrist from his grasp.

"No. I was the kid showing off." She looked away. "And here..." He said, lifting her hair off her right shoulder. "... Boyle Heights. You were fleeing with my little sister, Mia, and got stuck in a corner. And you thought it was a good idea to ride your Torino Cobra through a retaining wall. "

Letty chuckled again. "Alright, how about this one?" She asked, she shimmied down her shorts and raised her top a little, exposing the scar on her hip to him.

He grabbed her hip, stroking it, and said, "That's the last time we were together." We looked at one another. "In the DR. You wanted to go for a night swim. You cut yourself on the reef. I followed you. I even got this scar to match." He lifted his shirt slightly, showing her his matching scar.

Letty chuckled for the third time before saying, "Look, I don't know why you're here, but I really think you're over your head. "

He grabbed her face causing her to look at me. I'm here for you... and her." I could tell he was referring to me. I looked at him confused again, but didn't say a word.

Letty looked away for a moment before looking back at him. "That girl you remember, it's not me."

"Not from what I just saw." He told her. "Like it or not, you're still the same girl. I saw it out there. I see it right now. "

"I gotta go." She said all of a sudden, turning to leave. I got in the passenger's side.

Letty opened her car door, about to get in, before he said, "Hey." She turned to look at him. He pulled out a silver cross necklace before handing it to her. "It belongs to you." She took it, looked at it briefly before getting in the car and driving us back to "HQ."

 **Dom POV**

I watched them drive off but heard another car pull up behind me. I turned around only to find Shaw stepping out of the car.

"There she goes, leaving you again." He said, closing his door. "Bloody fickle, that Letty."

"You want bloody? We can do bloody." I said.

He chuckled. "A street kid, starts out stealing DVD Players in East L.A., ends up heisting $100 million in Rio."

"Not bad, huh?"

"It's a good story, isn't it?" He asked. "Almost inspiring. See, what I couldn't fathom is why he's not relaxing on a beach somewhere with that cute little Brazilian number. Instead, he's working with a two-bit government hack like Hobbs. And then I realized, he has a weak spot."

"We all got a weak spot." I said.

"You know, when I was young, my brother always used to say, 'Every man has to have a code.' Mine. Precision. A team is nothing but pieces you switch until you get the job done. It's efficient." He began walking towards me. "It works. But you?" I chuckled. "You're loyal to a fault. Your code is about family." He scoffed. "And that's great and all, but it makes you predictable. And in our line of work, predictable means vulnerable. And that means I can reach out and break you whenever I want."

"At least when I go, I'll now it's too far." I said.

"Well, at least you have a code." He said then chuckled. "Most men don't... So, I'm going to give you a chance. Take your crew and walk away. That's the only way you're going to keep your family safe."

"Your brother never told you never threaten a man's family?" I asked. "It's a pretty stupid thing to do." He chuckled. "But I'll make it simple for you. I walk away when they walk away."

"Well then, it appears this inspiring tale has come to an end." He said.

A laser dot appeared on my chest.

"If that's the way it has to go." I said, before a laser dot appeared on his chest as well.

He laughed. "Let me guess, Hobbs?"

"The 'two-bit government hack'. " I said, quoting him from earlier.

He laughed before walking to his car. Before he got in, he said, "See you around Toretto."

"You can bet on it." I replied.

Before completely driving away, he said, "She's grown up real nice Toretto. It sure sucks that you and your 'family' will never see 'Isabella' again. You know, she doesnt even remember who you are."

"Oh yeah?" I said.

"Yeah. One of my men took her and he and his wife raised her as their own. She doesn't even know she's a Toretto. To her, she's a Rodriguez. And I intend to keep it that way. Perhaps I'll even make her Mrs. Owen Shaw. How's that sound?" He taunted me.

"Over my dead body. We will find you and bring Letty and Isabella home."

"Good luck with that." He said, before driving off.

"We're coming for you Letty and Isabella. You'll be coming home real soon." I whispered to myself as he drove away.

Hobbs came down the stairs, on his phone.

"Riley, Shaw's leaving Battersea, heading southeast. Have Tej track him on his live feed. Go. " Hobbs walked over to me. "You know what would have happened if I didn't put that tracker in your car?

"This one?" I said and we both chuckled.

"You know, this just got me one step closer to Shaw. " Hobbs said. "For what it's worth, Toretto,

I hope it gets you closer to what you want, too. This better have been worth it. "

We got in my car and drove to base. Only two things on my mind... Letty and Isabella.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

 **Brian's POV**

I managed to get out of jail in time and Stasiak had come and picked me up to see me off on my flight.

We pulled up.

"This better of been worth it." He said.

"More than you'll ever know." I told him.

My handcuffs were undone, I removed my seat belt and got out of his car.

I turned around and said goodbye, before boarding the plane and taking off to return to my team... my family.

 **Liliana/Isabella's POV**

Letty and I had gotten back a while ago, only to discover Owen wasn't here.

But, he came in not too long after we did; 25-30 minutes.

We were in the main room alone. Letty had picked up Toretto's folder. She still had the silver cross necklace in her hand while she flipped through his folder.

Neither of us heard Shaw approaching us.

"Pretty." I heard Shaw say. I rolled my eyes. "May I?" He held his hand out and she handed the necklace to him then he sighed. "I'm going to ask you a question, Letty, and I want you to think very hard before you answer." She looked at him. "When I give you the order to take Toretto out, what will your first thought be? "

"Why don't you look me in the eye and you tell me what you see." Letty said. He chuckled and tried to hand it back to her. "Keep it."

Letty walked away, leaving Shaw standing there with the silver cross necklace in his hands.

I started walking out behind Letty. Shaw grabbed my arm again, preventing me from leaving.

"Maybe now we can continue our conversation from earlier before you rudely walked away from me."

I turned around to face him and threw a right hook. He caught my hand and I tried to rip it from his grasp. When I couldn't get him to let go of my hand, I started trying to kick him. He turned my body around and grabbed me. I began thrashing around.

"Stop! Stop!" He yelled.

When I stopped thrashing, he finally let me go. I looked as if I would walk away before I flipped him over my shoulder.

I saw the team come in.

"What happened?" Klaus said, with his idiotic self.

I just walked past them and gave them a stare.

I met up with Letty and we went to my room.

 **Tej's** **POV**

"Tej, talk to me, what have we got?" Hobbs said as he and Riley looked at the screen.

"We were able to track Shaw after he left you and Dom, but this guy's smart, so we could only track him so far. He seems to know all the city's blind spots." I said before pointing to an area on the board. "See, we lost him somewhere in here, which means he could be anywhere within that half-a-mile radius." I got up walking towards Hobbs. "Maybe if we cross-reference phone records, leases... "

"... No, this has got Shaw's name written all over it. " Riley said pointing at the screen. "We've got vantage points, multiple exits, subways, highways and storm drains."

"Bad-ass and brains. Woman, you keep that up, I'm going to be out of a job." Hobbs said. "All right, let's go nail that son of a bitch. "

Hobbs and Riley walked away.

 **Hobbs' POV**

Riley and I went to the location we figured Shaw and his team would be. We climbed a wall and jumped into the yard.

We went into the building, guns raised.

Riley went in front of me and I followed behind.

When she got near the opening, she put her gun back in her holster and said, "They're long gone. There's nothing here."

I sighed. Looking on the ground in front of me, I noticed a fragment of some kind. "There's never nothing." I said. I took out my flashlight and shined it on the spot. Riley turned hers on as well and helped look around. "There's always something." I bent down and put the paint patch in a small plastic bag, hoping this will be a slip up and we'll catch them.

 **Liliana/Isabella's POV**

"Let's go, guys," said Jah as we arrived to get everything in order before we complete our mission. I'm still very annoyed with Shaw, but whatever, a mission is a mission. "Shaw, everyone is in place. " He continued, walking up the stairs to Shaw. "All things moving according to plan."

Shaw was on a roof, looking through binoculars while Letty and I stayed in the vehicle we drove up in. "Good. Send him in. " Shaw said. I guess this mission's a go.

 **Dom POV**

A cell phone rang as everyone was checking their cars.

"Yo, it's Hobbs." shouted Tej then he answered Hobbs' call.

The phone was put on speaker, so we could all hear.

"What have you got, Parker? Give me something good. " Hobbs said.

"Yeah, that paint you got from Shaw's place is highly specialized. Anti-thermal low-IR coating. " Tej replied.

"Military." I said as Roman looked at me, seemingly surprised I knew that.

"Exactly." Tej said. "We got a list of bases around Europe that use this paint type and those specific colors. "

"All right, let's cross-reference that with all of Shaw's military targets. I guaran-damn-tee you one of them is gonna match. " Hobbs said.

Tej typed in a few things before saying "Bingo. It's a NATO base in Spain. "

"That puts Shaw in a different country. " I said. "That means he's got an eight-hour lead on us. "

Hobbs said, "We gotta move now. Tej, give me that info. Riley and I will go ahead and we're going to lock down the base. We're going to protect that component personally. Toretto, I'll arrange transportation for you and your cars. You brush up on your Spanish, boys. I'll see you en Espana. "

 **Liliana/Isabella's POV**

We just got word that one of our men just arrived at the NATO base in Lusitania, Spain. Our game plan is officially a go.

 **Tej's** **POV**

The team and I had grabbed our equipment and were heading to the elevator when it opened and Brian stepped out. Leon, Jesse and Vince were hanging in the back.

Roman and I put our stuff done.

"You son of a bitch! You made it!" Roman said before hugging Brian.

"What up, man? Good to see you." I said also bro hugging Brian. Vince, Jesse and Leon came and bro-hugged Brian. Leon and Jesse got along with Brian; Vince and Brian were pretty much only cordial to one another.

"Good to see you. So, what's going on here?" Brian said.

"Figured out they're hitting an army base in Spain." I told him. "Border patrol ID'ed Shaw's men crossing through last night."

Han and Giselle put their bags down.

"Hobbs and Riley went to lock down the base." Han said as they fist bumped. "They're going to meet us there."

"Where's Dom?" Brian asked.

Giselle looked behind her before saying, "He wasn't going without you."She pointed to where Dom was. Brian walked over there while we stayed by the elevators waiting for them.

 **Dom POV**

I was looking at Brian's car, thinking about if he was okay, when I could hear someone approach me.

"I found out what happened to Letty. It's all my fault." Brian said.

I got up and looked towards him. "Brian, whatever you found out, that's for you. What we're about to do now is for her. "

 **Hobbs' POV**

"We've got four teams on over watch, sniper-spotters in roosts north and south of the target." The NATO Commander said to me.

"Just keep all your men out of sight. When they drive that truck in here, I want to come crashing down on them like the walls of Jericho." I said to him.

"Hobbs, I just caught this one disabling the perimeter security system. " Riley said coming up to me with a man in handcuffs.

"Your house is compromised." I said to the NATO Commander.

"What are you suggesting? He asked me.

"I ain't suggesting. We follow protocol, we move the component out. Shaw thinks it's here. We're going to get it out of here before he arrives. Stealth and speed are going to be our two best friends. We're going to protect our little egg, move it out of the henhouse, then we're going to wait for that goddamn fox to arrive. " I said.

 **Dom POV**

We were on a plane, heading to Spain to take down Shaw and his team, and bring Letty and Isabella home.

"I just got word they caught one of Shaw's men at the base. It's time." said Tej.

"Something is not right. He wanted us to find that guy." said Brian. "Think about it. At Interpol, you were face-to-face with him. "

"Brian, so what are you saying? " I asked him.

"Braga said the only way you get near Shaw is if he wants you to." He said

"Tej, where's that component?" I asked.

"They're moving it to a secure location." Tej said.

"Shaw ain't hitting that base. " I said, looking at Brian.

"He's hitting the convoy." He said.

 **Liliana/Isabella's POV**

We were on the highway, going to attack the convoy, following behind some official vehicles, and we blended in since our car looked somewhat similar to theirs.

Letty and I were standing in an armoured truck with Shaw and Jah.

We were all wearing headsets so we could communicate with one another.

"Let's go!" Shaw said.

Shaw and Jah jumped on the truck in front of us and Jah began shooting into it.

Shaw jumped onto the car in front of the one Jah just shot up. Jah followed shortly behind him, as did Letty and I. Moments after we jumped from our truck, it fell of the side of the bridge.

 **Hobbs' POV**

Everyone had arrived at the NATO base in Spain.

"We've got a report, the convoy's under attack." said the NATO Commander.

"Get a chopper, now!" I said, before we all rushed out.

 **Liliana/Isabella's POV**

We had all managed to get on top of the convoy that we needed.

Pretty much all you could hear was gunfire, as one of our guys shot at the trucks in front of us.

Shaw, Jah, Letty and I all jumped into the hole in the roof of the convoy we were on.

 **Tej's POV**

Han, Giselle and I were on top of a bridge keeping look out for the rest of the team would know what to expect.

I was looking through my binoculars and saw the trucks fast approaching.

I began walking to the other side of the bridge and said, "Fellas, you better hurry up. They just took the convoy. And Dom, Letty and Isabella are with them."

"We stick to the plan. " He said.

Han and Giselle got on their bikes and drove off to fulfil their part of the plan.

"All right, you heard the man. Let's play this fast and clean. That thing's heading your way." I said.

High tensile cable was shot from one side to the other sticking into the rocky wall, and caused the front truck to flip over and crash.

The convoy tried to keep going, but was quickly stopped by the same high tensile cable.

However, a tank burst forth from the inside of the convoy and managed to pass the cable.

 **Liliana/Isabella's POV**

These guys just flipped the truck in front of us with some weird cable. We tried to drive through the same cable, but it was impossible. The cable was too durable.

Jah decided it would be a great idea to drive the tank through the convoy, and it actually worked. We managed to bypass the cable and kept on driving. Jah set up the system in the tank.

"All systems go. Everything looks stable." He said.

Once we're done, lets hope Letty and I find some way out of this... well and my dad too, if he actually listens. No mater what, I'm determined to get away from these douches.

 **Tej's POV**

"Uh, guys, we gotta come up with another plan. They got a tank."

"I'm sorry, did somebody just say "a tank"? " Roman asked over the walkie-talkie.

 **Liliana/Isabella's POV**

"We've got company guys." Denlinger said. "Toretto's coming straight at you."

"Okay. Get the weapons hot." Shaw said. "Get me satellite imaging."

Letty and I both looked at him weird, but Letty got it up anyway.

I'm not 100% sure what he's planning, but I'm sure it will end with someone getting hurt.

I'm hoping for Letty's sake that nobody from Toretto and his team get hurt.

They're not too bad. They actually seem like cool people, even though I haven't met them all.

 **Han's POV**

Giselle was riding slightly ahead of me when one of Shaw's team members slammed into her. She jumped onto the side of his truck just as he hit her motorcycle.

I sped up and saw her hanging on with only one hand.

The guy swerved around a civilian's car and Giselle grabbed on with both hands.

I drove up beside the truck and jumped on it, leaving my motorcycle behind.

I grabbed the wheel, fighting the guy for control.

I heard a gun click and saw Giselle was once again holding onto the truck with one hand and had a gun in the other.

The guy stopped fighting for control, and we took control.

 **Liliana/Isabella's POV**

"Straight ahead of us." Letty said.

"There you are. " Shaw said, causing me to roll my eyes.

He aimed the cannon and shot in the direction of Toretto's car.

I saw an explosion, but was unsure Toretto would go out so easily.

About two cars crashed, and I could see neither of them were Toretto's or his team's.

I breathed a silent sigh of relief as his and some of his team's cars pass by us on the opposing highway.

 **Dom POV**

The tank just shot at us and nearly hit us. But there's no way we were going out that easy.

"Who's got a plan B?" Roman asked.

"Plan B? We need a plan C, D, E. We need more alphabets!" Tej said. In any other circumstances I may have chuckled, but we have to get down to business.

"Hey, we do what we do best. We improvise, all right?" Brian said, trying to calm down Tej and Roman.

Brian, Roman and I turned and made a U-turn, driving in the opposite direction and Brian and I split up from Roman to divide and conquer.

 **Liliana/Isabella's POV**

"Okay, Jah. Take it to the other side. Let's have some fun. **"** Letty and I looked him like he was crazy.

Jah obeyed, and once he reached the other side, he began running over cars like they were nothing.

"What the hell is wrong with you? This isn't part of the plan." Letty said.

Jah just kept driving and collided with another car, and kept driving.

It's honestly amazing how little life means to these two. It absolutely sickens me.

 **Dom POV**

There was tons of screaming from terrible citizens.

"Take their attention away from the people!" I yelled over the walkie-talkie.

Brian and I were getting worried about Roman as we seen him have to keep swerving to avoid cars. But, we both know he can do what he's gotta do.

 **Liliana/Isabella's POV**

"Shaw, you don't have to do this. **"** Letty told him.

A white car pulled in front of us.

"We got one right in front of us." Jah said.

"Boom." Shaw said.

"Don't you dare, Shaw." I told him. He simply ignored me.

Jah aimed...

 **Roman's POV**

"Oh shit!" I said as the tank behind me aimed at me.

I pressed on the brakes, causing it to screech.

The tank crashed into the back of me, but luckily I wasn't blown up.

 **Liliana/Isabella's POV**

"You lucky bastard." Jah said, smirking.

Is he serious?!

 **Roman's POV**

"Roman, you hang in there. Hang in there, man!" Brian told me. I was pushing and flicking practically all the buttons on my dashboard.

"Somebody better do something! I got a tank on my ass!" I said.

"There's gotta be a break up ahead." Dom said.

 **Liliana/Isabella's POV**

"Oh, look, a bridge. " Shaw said. What the hell? Don't tell me he's gonna what I think he is.

 **Brian's POV**

The tank just blew up the bridge, but I could tell Dom made it through.

I could see the tank was still on Roman's ass. It was practically eating the back of his car.

I saw Roman climb out the window of his car.

He wrapped a cable to the missile launcher.

Right before the bridge, I said, "Screw it!" before jumping my car to the other side.

I grunted as I landed in front of Roman and the tank.

I pressed the breaks letting me pull back and allowing Roman to jump on my car.

The tank kept on driving, but I had to swerve from hitting an oncoming car.

After a few seconds, Roman managed to pull himself into the passengers seat and closed the door.

"Yeah!" He yelled, causing me to laugh.

Roman's totalled car was dragging behind the tan by the cable Roman attached to it.

 **Liliana/Isabella's POV**

"We're dragging a car behind us." Jah said.

Sure enough we were. The guy who was formerly driving in front of us, is the one who managed to get a cable that was already attached to his car to attach to the missile launcher.

Knowing Jah and Shaw, they'll do anything to get that car unattached.

 **Dom POV**

"Brian, that Mustang would make a nice anchor." I told him.

"Yeah, I'm on it." He said.

He pushed under the busted up Mustang and lifted it to lean on the front of his car.

Indistinct screaming could be heard as civilians abandoned their cars to flee to safety.

Brian tried to toss the Mustang over the barrier, but didn't work.

 **Liliana/Isabella's POV**

"Shaw, we've got to get rid of that car." Jah said.

"Letty, go take care of the cable." Shaw told her.

Letty took off her headset and got up to get out.

"There's no way she's doing that alone." I told Shaw. "And take this stupid thing." I took off my black lace mask. "They already know who I am... what's the point in hiding anymore?"

"It's too dangerous." He said, as I began to climb after Letty. She paused at the top for me.

"Too dangerous?!"I laughed."And other missions weren't?" He had nothing to say. "Exactly."

I met Letty at the top so we could take care of this damn cable.

 **Dom POV**

On the second attempt, Brian was able to stick the Mustang between the two highways, so it could act as an anchor to the tank.

I looked at the tank only to see Letty and Isabella were now on top of it, as Letty began trying to detach the cable from the tank.

"Shit!" I said.

I sped up and saw the missile aimed towards me.

 **Liliana/Isabella's POV**

"Okay, Toretto. Here's your girl... And your happy ending." I heard Shaw whisper. I was confused until the missile launcher was aimed at Toretto.

"Letty! No!" I ran towards her as she looked back at me.

Before I knew it, we were both sent flying. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what awaited me.

 **Dom POV**

When I saw the missile launcher aimed at me, and both Letty and Isabella, I radioed Vince who wasn't very far behind me.

Just as he pulled up behind me, I turned the wheel toward the side barrier and climbed out my window. I could see Vince mirror my actions.

Before I knew it, I heard, "Letty! No!" I looked back at them to see Isabella run toward Letty. Just as she reached Letty, both of them were launched off.

I jumped out and yelled, "Letty!"

I could hear Vince yell out, "Isabella!" as he jumped out too.

I managed to use my force to grab Letty and we flew in the air for what felt like forever, before landing on an abandoned car. We just stared at each other for a second, before we heard a crash. Letty and I looked over to see that Vince had caught Isabella and landed on another conveniently parked abandoned car.

It's time to get back to base.

Soon it'll all be over.

 **Liliana/Isabella's POV**

I had closed my eyes, afraid to see how I'd die.

But, I heard someone call out, "Isabella!" which for some reason caused me to open my eyes.

I seen a tall rugged looking man jumping towards me. I don't know if he's the one who yelled that, but that didn't matter as the force of his body caused us to shift back to the side Letty and I had been launched from. The man and I landed on a conveniently placed car.

I looked into the man's brown eyes. His eyes looked familiar. I couldn't quite tell why though.

Remembering Letty, I looked around for her.

I saw that she and Toretto landed on a car across from where me and the guy had landed.

My relief was short lived as I remembered that I'd probably be put in prison for the rest of my life.

And here I was thinking I could find a way for Letty, my dad and I to get away from Shaw.

Maybe it's just too little too late...


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

 **Liliana/Isabella's POV**

Toretto and his team along with the military unit, apprehended Shaw, Jah, my dad, and Denlinger. I'm not too sure where Klaus and Vegh are. But I could care less, because they're irrelevant.

I was surprised when they didn't handcuff Letty or I. They just sat us behind them.

Letty and I sat on the steps together just looking around at Toretto and his team.

"I can't believe they stole a 70-ton tank for a three-ounce computer chip." Said some official looking military man.

"That 3-ounce computer chip is more deadly than 1,000 of those tanks." Said Hobbs.

"What about them? "

"Not them." Dom interrupted.

"They were working with Shaw." Commander dude said.

"Were, but they've always been one of us." Said Toretto.

"Let's give them a minute." Hobbs said. "Let's go process Shaw and his crew. I've never looked more forward to filling out paperwork in my life." He walked away with Riley.

Everyone just looked at each other, Letty and I looking at Toretto and his team.

Letty got up and was approached by O'Connor.

"Hey. Look, I don't even know how to say this to you, but everything that's happened here is because of me. I'm the one that put you undercover... " He said.

"Stop." Said Letty. "I may not remember anything, but I know one thing about myself. Nobody makes me do anything I don't want to."

I just sat there, looking at everyone. I looked at the guy who caught me, trying to figure out why I felt I knew him.

 **Giselle's POV**

Han and I were sitting on the steps, just talking.

"So, what's our next adventure after this?" Han said.

"How about we stay in one place?" I asked.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"Tokyo." I said. "We always talk about Tokyo."

"Tokyo it is." We agreed.

 **Dom POV**

I was just sitting, and thinking, when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Can I ask you something?" I heard Letty ask. "How did you know that there would be a car there to break our fall?"

I turned around. "I didn't." I said. "Some things you just have to take on faith."

"Why did your friend save Lilianna? And call her Isabella?" Letty asked me.

"My friend is Vince and he saved her because he wasn't about to let her die. Besides, he called her Isabella because that's her real name." I told her.

"Real name?"

Just as I was about to explain, Hobbs came in yelling.

"Hey, Toretto! You need to hear this." Hobbs yelled as he came in, dragging Shaw.

Everyone turned to face him.

 **Liliana/Isabella's POV**

"Hey, Toretto! You need to hear this." Hobbs yelled as he drug in Shaw.

"You guys really think you've won." Shaw said. "This code you live by, it's the very reason why you weren't even in the game. I told you exactly what I was gonna do if you didn't walk away, Toretto."

 **Mia's POV**

Elena, Jack and I were heading out of the house. Just as we were about to get in her car, a car I've never seen before arrived.

"Go!" said Elena as a mysterious car approached the house.

I began running…

 **Dom's POV**

"But you didn't listen. I told you I can reach out and break you whenever I want. And I have."

Everyone was confused.

 **Mia's POV**

We ran. Elena jumped down the wall.

"Come on." She said. I handed her Jack.

I looked back to see a woman running towards me.

"Go" I said.

"No!" She told me.

I ran back into the house. Big mistake. I was caught by a large man. He took my phone and the woman held a gun toward me.

 **Dom POV**

"Maybe you should call Mia." Shaw said.

Brian took out his phone and put it on speaker.

"Mia." He said.

"Brian!" We all heard Mia yell.

Brian hung up the phone and attacked Shaw.

"Let me go!" Brian yelled as some of the NATO men pulled him away.

Roman and Tej had to fully pull him away.

 **Liliana/Isabella's POV**

When I heard that girl yell, I felt as though I knew her voice.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her. You promised me." I said to Shaw, causing everyone to look at me.

Shaw ignored me and simply spit on the ground and chuckled before saying, "So, this is how it's gonna go down. You're gonna cut me loose from these cuffs, you're gonna hand me the chip, I'm gonna walk out of here and you're not gonna follow."

"You must be joking. Look at his face." Said the NATO Commander.

Shaw said, "Ask him if I'm joking." Obviously he was referring to Toretto.

"One hostage does not outweigh the threat to millions." Said the NATO Commander. "I'm sorry, but this changes nothing."

Hobbs pulled out his gun and aimed it at the Commander's head. "It changes everything." He said. "You tell your men to stand down."

"Stand down." Said the Commander not even 5 seconds later. His men obeyed his orders, albeit reluctantly.

"Toretto, I need you to know, the moment we let him walk out that door with that chip, words like "amnesty" and "pardon" walk out with him." Hobbs told Toretto.

"Those words went out the day we were born." Toretto replied as he looked at Shaw, and I had to agree with his statement.

Riley took her pair of keys and began removing Shaw and his team's handcuffs.

I just silently glared at her.

Everyone just stared as Shaw's team members stood now no longer in handcuffs.

"Coming, babe?" Shaw said.

Everyone turned and stared at where I was standing with Letty.

I rolled my eyes.

By the time I looked back at Shaw, he said, "Remember our deal." Then he nodded his head toward my dad.

I looked at my dad and he nodded.

I looked at Toretto and his team.

All of a sudden, Riley said, "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Then she walked over to Shaw causing everyone to look at her in surprise.

Shaw stood behind my dad and somehow pulled a knife to his throat.

I gasped. "Okay, okay. Just put the knife down." I turned and mouthed "Don't worry" to Letty before I went and joined Shaw's crew.

"Like I said, you were never in the game. If I see you on the horizon, I'll make the call and the girl's dead." Shaw said before he turned and we all walked out. Before I completely walked out, I turned back and tried to hold in my tears as I looked at the looks of disbelief on practically everyone's faces.

I walked out behind Shaw. We only made it to the hallway, before I stopped him.

"Can we talk for a second?" I asked him.

"Go ahead. We'll meet you outside." He said, waving off the team.

They obeyed and left to go outside to wait for us.

But, I have a plan… and they won't be seeing me too soon.

"I'm gonna stay here…" I started.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"I'm going to gain their trust and make them believe I'm working with them instead of against them." I replied.

"Great plan. I always knew there was a conniving bone in your body. You've finally decided to use it." He said.

What he didn't realize is that while he was distracted complimenting me, I had taken the chip from his pocket; pickpocketing him.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek, which disgusted me, then bid him good -bye before walking back to the room.

Shaw is way too gullible when it comes to me… and I guess that's an advantage.

 **Shaw's POV**

We were leaving the NATO Base to head back to London. We finally have the last component we need to build our device. Success would be ours very soon and there's nothing that two-bit government hack Hobbs or Toretto and his team can do about it. Besides, I've got a mole on the inside… Liliana.

"So, what about Toretto's sister?" Riley asked me.

My cell phone beeped.

"There's no need for her anymore."

 **Dom POV**

The team and I were finding out how to track down Shaw and his team as well as how we'd take them out when we heard footsteps approaching.

Isabella soon appeared in the doorway.

The NATO men pulled out the guns and aimed at her.

She slowly walked in with her arms raised. "Calm down." She said. "I just thought you might want this back." She then reached into her pocket and slowly pulled out the computer chip. She tossed it to Hobbs, who caught it. "Look, I know you probably don't trust me…"She started.

"Why should we? How do we not know you're not lying to us?" Roman asked, suspicious of Isabella's motives.

"She's not lying." I said, causing everyone to look at me. "I may not have known her too long, but I know when she's lying."

Isabella looked at me. "What do you mean 'you may not have known me long'?" She asked.

"You'll figure it out." I said, leaving her obviously confused. I turned my attention to Tej, "Tej, what have you got?"

"I just jammed every signal up and down the spectrum." He said.

Roman handed me a shotgun. "Let's move." I said.

"What about her?" Tej asked, referring to Isabella.

"She's coming with. She knows Shaw probably better than anyone."

Everyone filed out.

I was just about to follow suit, when I felt a hand stop me. It was Roman.

"How do you know we can trust her? How do you know she isn't just playing us for Shaw?" He asked.

"I know." I said.

Roman had no choice but to agree with me.

We headed out and caught up with the team.

Shaw better watch out as I tried to call Klaus.

You never mess with a man's family.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Dom POV**

The team and I were following behind Shaw as he and his team approached and airstrip. Isabella was riding with Letty, Brian and I since we were the only ones who trusted her enough out of the team.

"Where the hell does this dude think he's going? We're on an army base, he's trapped." I overheard Roman say over the radio.

All of a sudden a large plane flew overhead.

"Wow, you just had to open your mouth. Now we got a big-ass plane to deal with." Tej told him.

"That ain't a plane. That's a planet." Roman replied. He wasn't too far off. It was a large plane.

But, I's do whatever I need to do to protect Mia and my team.

 **Liliana/Isabella's POV**

"She's as good as dead if Shaw gets away on that plane." Letty told Toretto and I knew she was right.

Toretto and O`Connor looked at one another before looking back at Letty and I.

"Then we don't let him get away." Toretto said.

 **Shaw`s POV**

"Let`s end this thing" I said.

We were ready to end this once and for all.

I would get my Liliana back and there was nothing Toretto or his team could do about it.

 **Liliana/Isabella's POV**

Toretto and O'Connor looked at each other again.

"Ride or die." Toretto said.

"Ride or die." O'Connor repeated.

Again with that phrase. What does it mean?

Shaw and Riley managed to get on the plane, but the rest of his team had yet to get on the plane.

If Toretto and his team had their way, nobody else was getting on that plane unless it was one of them.

One of Dom's men, Lue, managed to get Shaw's rat to spin out of control and Toretto had to swerve to prevent from hitting the car.

Hobbs crashed into who I'm assuming was Denlinger and stunned him.

 **Shaw's POV**

Klaus and Vegh brought me Toretto's sister. It's funny how she's Liliana's twin and looks so different from her.

Toretto should've took his team and walked when I gave him the chance.

Now his sister will have to pay the price.

 **Liliana/Isabella's POV**

We'd just pulled in front of Hobbs after he hit Denlinger, and finally found ourselves on the plane.

I seen Riley walking up with a gun, ready to shoot Toretto's sister.

When we came in, she turned around at the sound of tires screeching and we ran into her causing her to fly over the roof of our car. I laughed. Bitch deserved it.

Everyone's attention was turned, and it gave Toretto's sister the chance to run away. Of course Vegh chased after her with her gun.

Dom got out and shot at Shaw. Of course Shaw ducked. I wish it had hit him.

Brian, Letty and I got out as well.

Brian went looking for Toretto's sister and the mother of his child. Letty went after Riley. I went after Vegh. I cannot count how many times I've wanted to get back at Vegh. She's always pissed the hell out of me.

I ran in the direction I saw her go in.

When I found her, she was about to shoot Toretto's sister.

I attacked her from behind, causing her to drop her gun.

"Go!" I yelled at Toretto's sister, Mia.

I was in front of Vegh when I told her to go and Vegh used this as a chance to attack me from behind. We both saw her gun on the floor and ran to it. She made it there first, picked it up and aimed it at me. I ran at her, and ducked when she shot at me. I tackled her to the floor, knocking the gun from her hand and began punching her. I threw one last punch at her face, and broke her nose. Blood was gushing everywhere. She kicked me off and I fell back into one of the crates. I quickly stood up and she charged me. We both fell down, but I got back up. I turned around when I heard someone yell, "Brian." It sounded like Toretto's sister. I heard Vegh running up behind me and I turned around. The door opened and wind began gushing in. I saw a latch that said "Emergency Exit Latch" or something like that. I ran around Vegh and pulled it. Vegh ran after me. She knocked me to the ground, but that's exactly what I wanted. She thought she won, but I had her where I wanted her. She went to throw a punch, but I caught it. She tried wrenching her hand from mine. I used this distraction as a change to lift my legs, kick her in the stomach and send her flying out the emergency exit.

Now, I need to find Letty. I know she went after Riley, and after fighting that bitch, I know Letty may need my help. I know Letty is strong as hell, but that bitch has government training.

When I found them, Riley had just spin kicked Letty in the face, knocking her down. I ran towards her and punched her across the face. She got up quickly and kicked me in the knee, causing me to falter.

Letty got back up and knocked Riley to the floor.

This is going to be an epic fight.

 **Han's POV**

"Babe, get me under the wing. If I can hit that flap, we can keep it from taking off." Giselle said.

I got us under the wing and she got ready.

"You be careful." I told her.

"This is who we are." She told me.

She stuck her head out the window and aimed the high-tensile cable gun at the flap of the plane.

"Shit!" I said as someone rammed the back of our car.

 **Roman's POV**

"Grab the wheel!" Hobbs yelled.

We'd gotten close to the plane and he decided to jump on the side, before pulling himself up.

 **Brian's POV**

This large ass man was still choking me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mia running, and I punched him across the face. When the man attempted to punch me, I moved out of the way before running after Mia.

I intercepted Shaw and practically flew over to him and punched him in the face.

He blocked my third punch and kicked me in the knee.

But, I have to keep fighting.

For Mia… for Jack.

 **Dom POV**

I held my shotgun as I was looking around for Mia and Shaw.

All of a sudden, one of Shaw's men charged at me, knocking me into a wooden crate.

I got up quickly and hit him with the butt of the shotgun. I tried to hit him a second time, but he grabbed the gun and threw it away.

Guess this'll be an old-fashion street fight.

He grabbed me by my throat and began tossing me into random crates.

 **Brian's POV**

I attempted to punch Shaw again, but he blocked before knocking me to the floor.

When I was on the floor, he turned and picked up a conveniently placed metal pipe and was about to hit me with it.

"Dom!" I heard Mia yell.

 **Dom POV**

I heard Mia yell my name.

I flew in the air and headbutted the large man who was trying to attack me.

It knocked him and some wooden beams into Shaw.

Brian slid out of harm's way and into Mia's arms.

"Go!" I yelled at them.

"Come on. Let's go." Brian told Mia.

They took off.

I looked up as a wooden crate nearly fell on me. I moved out of the way just in time.

 **Brian's POV**

"Come on. Get in the car." I told Mia.

We both got in and luckily the plane was safely close to the ground that we were able to drive off with ease.

 **Roman's POV**

Tej and I were stuck in between two cars, and they were both ramming into us.

I pulled out my gun, but the other man knocked it out of my hands.

We both stood up and began trading punches.

I jumped out of our car and on top of the guy, continuing to punch the man.

 **Brian's POV**

Mia and I just dropped out of the plane, when who Isabella believes is her dad came after us.

I drifted and tried to ram the front of his car. We simply flew over it.

He turned around to come after us again, but I slid out of his way, causing him to lose control of his car.

 **Liliana/Isabella's POV**

Riley got up soon after she was knocked down from Letty.

Letty went to swing at Riley, but Riley kicked her causing her to fall.

I tackled her but she kicked me off.

The second punch was successful for Letty, and she knocked Riley into one of the cars just sitting on the plane.

 **Dom POV**

Shaw came after me with a wrench but I dodged and elbowed him across the face.

I punched him one more time before the large man came behind me again and threw me back.

Hobbs came out of nowhere and punched the large man in the face.

I didn't even know he'd made his way on the plane.

Hobbs as I stood side by side ready to fight, as did Shaw and the large man.

The large man charged at Hobbs and pushed him against a metal box.

I was still focused on Shaw.

Shaw kicked me in the stomach and I caught his second kick.

Hobbs started punching the large man back, slowly gaining some control.

After I caught his second kick, Shaw flew in the air and spin kicked me, causing me to fly into a set of metal crates.

 **Roman's POV**

I was still fighting with the man, when Tej stuck his head out the window.

I got back in the car, right before Tej managed to cause the other car to swerve out of control.

"Whoo!" Tej yelled as the car flipped out of control.

 **Brian's POV**

I had to swerve from an oncoming car. Two more of Shaw's members down, just a few more to go.

I had to get under the plane, so we could shoot the flap and drag this plane down.

 **Han's POV**

One of Shaw's team members pulled up next to us, trying to run us off the air strip.

Giselle and I looked over to see he'd pulled out a gun and was aiming it at us.

He kept trying to knock us off the airstrip. But, we weren't about to let that happen.

 **Roman's POV**

Tej and I were still driving and trying to reach close enough to shoot the flap of the plane.

 **Han's POV**

This was getting dangerous real fast.

The car was still trying to swipe at us and both cars lifted of their back two wheels are sparks flew.

 **Liliana/Isabella's POV**

Letty kicked Riley twice in the stomach and knocked her down before Riley ran back for her gun.

Obviously Letty ran after her, leaving me trying to get up. I was about to get up, when I felt something pull me back. My hand was caught on something.

I saw Riley pick up the gun before Letty slammed her into the wall.

They both soon fell to the floor.

I was still trying to get out, but this thing, whatever it is, is really tight.

 **Dom POV**

All of us were still going at it.

I tore myself from the metal crates as Shaw came at me trying to attack me.

He attempted to kick me, but I blocked it with my arm.

He kneed me in the stomach instead.

I pushed him into another set of metal crates by his shoulders.

I punched him in the stomach as he struggled and he finally broke away from my grip.

He began running back closer in the direction of Hobbs and the large man he was fighting.

I could see Hobbs had been pinned down by the larger man on a car.

He grabbed him by the face and was able to lift himself away as the man fought to get him to release his grip.

I wasn't done with Shaw yet.

He turned around to face me and he ran at me attempting to kick me again. I caught his leg and picked him up, swinging him into some wooden crates.

Seeing Hobbs was starting to have trouble, I went behind the large man, and picked him up by his legs, allowing Hobbs to jump in the air and punch him.

 **Roman's POV**

I picked up one of those harpoon guns and aimed at the flap of the plane.

I shot and accidentally hit the wing.

"What happened? Did you hit the flap?" Tej asked, not fully turning around, thankfully.

"Uh... You should buckle up right now." I told him.

"What?" He asked. I didn't respond. He just kept driving.

 **Liliana/Isabella's POV**

Both of them got up.

Riley threw Letty against the wall and began choking her. This is when I really began to struggle.

Letty felt around the wall and eventually found the emergency exit latch and pulled it.

I didn't even hear Hobbs come up behind me. I only felt when he cut the thing from around my wrist.

"Thank you." I whispered. He nodded.

He turned his attention to Letty and Riley. Riley was holding on and had just kicked Letty down.

"Hey!" Hobbs yelled, getting their attention.

He tossed Letty what I believe to be a harpoon gun.

"Wrong team…" I started. Letty and I looked at one another. "… Bitch." We finished in unison.

I kicked her in the stomach, weakening her, before Letty shot her off with the harpoon gun.

Good bye Riley.

 **Roman's POV**

I didn't hit the flap, so the plane was now trying to pull us up with it.

 **Han's POV**

One of Shaw's men had gotten out of his car and pulled Giselle out by her neck. I tried to stop him, but had to keep steering safely.

Since our car was already tilted on its side, I opened the driver's side door and climbed to the roof.

He was punching Giselle in the face, which angered me.

I had to protect her… no matter what.

 **Brian's POV**

Tej and Roman and Han and Giselle had both shot their guns and were being dragged by the plane.

I guess it's up to Mia and I.

I climbed out the window, taking the harpoon gun with me, and had Mia take the wheel.

"Shit." I said.

I swung onto the roof of the car with the gun. I aimed and fired.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed as I successfully hit the flap of the plane.

Mia kept driving, and I got back in.

 **Han's POV**

Giselle began fighting back.

I swung over and punched the guy. Giselle slipped and was now hanging onto the back of our car.

I reached for her and grabbed her hands. "I got you." I told her.

Her eyes widened as she looked behind me.

She let go of my hands, took out her gun and fired behind me. All the while, I was screaming for her to come back.

First came sadness… then anger.

I turned around and began attacking the man. I threw a ton of punches before my anger consumed me and I threw him into the spinning jet of the plane, killing him before I jumped onto a new car, and got in.

Giselle… That was the only thought on my mind.

 **Liliana/Isabella's POV**

The cars appeared to start sliding out of the plane. This meant it was time to go.

Hobbs ran to the open emergency exit and looked down.

"We gotta move, it's going down!" He said, looking back at us.

By now, Toretto had joined us.

"Go!" Toretto yelled.

Hobbs jumped out of the plane, and hopefully landed on Tej's car.

Next it was Letty.

"Go, now!" Toretto told her.

She went to the open door. She looked back at us before Hobbs yelled at her to jump and she did.

Toretto told me to go as we both stood in the open door frame.

I looked down at Hobbs and Letty. They were yelling for me to jump.

I looked at Dom as I seen him turn around to go back for Shaw.

I looked down at Hobbs and Letty one more time before turning and running after Toretto.

 **Hobbs' POV**

"What is she thinking?" I asked Letty.

"I don't know." She said, panicked.

 **Liliana/Isabella's POV**

I chased after Toretto because I knew how much he meant to Letty. I wasn't about to let him go up against Shaw by himself.

Shaw was hopping in a car in an effort to escape.

Toretto hopped in the passenger's side and began fighting with him.

My only focus was to make sure Toretto made it out for Letty.

Okay… maybe I've grown to respect him a little bit too.

Shaw tried to jump out of the car but Toretto pulled him in and banged his head against the wheel.

Toretto quickly jumped out, before the jeep hit some barrier and threw Owen through the windshield and out the car.

I had been in front of the car.

"Toretto!" I yelled.

He looked up, surprised. Of course, he didn't know I'd stayed.

All of a sudden, I lost my footing and started sliding down the ramp.

I'd nearly fell, when I felt a hand grab mine.

Toretto.

I looked up at him and we just stared at one another for a few seconds.

I looked down and saw a car beneath us. The man driving it was the same man who rescued me.

I began prying Dom's hand from my wrist.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled at me.

"Trust me… Let go." He refused but I finally pried his arm from my grasp and began falling…


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

 **Liliana/Isabella's POV**

"Isabella!" Toretto yelled as I fell.

I wasn't falling for long. I landed on the roof of the guy's car.

I hoped Toretto would understand.

The guy pulled me in to safety.

 **Dom POV**

I couldn't understand why she made me let go.

But, I could breathe a sigh of relief when I saw she'd landed on Vince's hood.

The plane was breaking apart and I needed to get out… NOW!

I got out just before the plane crash landed.

Now I need to get back to my family.

 **Mia's POV**

I looked back in the rear view mirror and I saw the plane explode.

It scared me because I don't know if they made it out of there in time.

The rest of the team and I kept driving to keep from harm's way.

I was relieved when I saw the final two cars appear from behind the fire.

Dom and Vince had made it out safely.

Both car flipped, which made my heart skip a beat.

 _Please be okay_. I prayed

We all stopped a little way down the airstrip and got out of our car, waiting to see if everyone was okay.

The plane had finally stopped skidding.

But… we still didn't know if Dom, Vince and Isabella were okay.

We were relieved to see three figures emerging from behind the flames.

Letty strutted quickly over to Dom, Vince and Isabella.

She hugged Dom.

I'm just so glad they're alright. That's all that matters.

 **Dom POV**

After getting out of the plane, I'd met up with Vince and Isabella.

We were driving to meet the others when we both flipped out of control.

We weren't down too long.

We all knew we had to get out of there if we ever wanted to see the team again.

Vince had to carry Isabella because she had injured her leg in the crash.

We walked around the fire and were reunited with the team.

Letty was the first person to come up to me. She hugged me real tight. I've missed this.

After she hugged me, she slapped Isabella on the back of the head and said, "Don't you ever fuc*in do that again. You hear me?!"

Isabella chuckled and nodded.

 **Mia's POV**

We were all rejoicing that they were okay.

It was then I noticed Giselle was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Giselle?" I asked myself. I walked over to Han. "Where's Giselle?" I asked.

He simply kept staring at the flames.

I knew instantly that she was gone. I pulled him into a hug. Brian came over and hugged him as well.

There's one member of our family gone. We've already almost lost so many.

Dom and Letty walked hand in hand towards us, followed by Vince and Isabella.

He held up something. "So this is worth billions, huh?" He asked Hobbs, handing it over.

"Yes, it is." Hobbs said. "Name your price, Dom."

Dom looked at Letty before he said,"1327." He was referring to our address in L.A.

Nobody from the team except Dom, Letty, Vince, Jesse, Leon, Brian and I understood why he chose such a precise number.

After everything was settled, we were on a flight back home.

Our family was now mostly complete.

We had Letty and Isabella back, but we lost Giselle.

L.A. here we come.

 **Dom's POV**

We'd just made it back a few days ago and were having our traditional family dinner together and Spanish music playing in the background.

The family was almost complete.

I just hope we don't lose any other members anytime soon.

"Don't burn it this time. Please?" said Roman as he approached Tej.

"I never go and burn it, man." Tej said.

"Good food." Brian said, holding Jack as he and Mia walked around showing Jack the house. He kept talking aloud to Jack. "The air quality here is lousy, the traffic is bad, but I think you'll learn to like this place."

"Yeah, and here you've got your own garage so you can build a car with Daddy." Mia said, cutting in.

"We'll be building a car?"

"First car better be a Charger, Jack." I said, from by my place between Letty, Isabella and Vince.

"Y-You mean Skyline." Brian tried to correct me.

I laughed. "Like I said, he's a Toretto."

"You're confusing the kid." Brian told me.

"Mia, you're gonna let him get away with this?" I said as we all walked over to Mia and Brian.

 **Tej's POV**

"You're really going to do it? Tokyo." Roman asked Han.

"Yeah, it's just something I gotta do." Han told us.

"You know we got your back, whenever you need us." I told him. He lifted his Corona, as did I, before we both took a sip.

I really hope he'll be okay. After all, this is a family. We already lost one member. We don't need to lose any more.

I went back to the grill as Roman was basting the chicken.

 **Liliana/Isabella's POV**

Standing around, I realized this looked like the house from my flashbacks/dreams.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard, "Hey, Mia, you better hide your baby oil. I'm just playing." It was Roman.

He was talking about Hobbs who was walking up the driveway with a woman I've never seen before.

I had to laugh when Hobbs said, "You better hide that big-ass forehead."

Even Tej spit out some of his beer because he was laughing so much.

"I was just joking, but whatever. Definitely not that funny." Roman muttered.

Hobbs walked up to Letty, Brian, Mia, the guy I learned was named Vince and I.

"It's official. You're all free." Hobbs said and handed Dom some files. "It wasn't half bad,  
having you work for me. "

Dom had been looking at the woman who came with Hobbs but quickly turned to look at Hobbs when he heard that statement. "We all know you were working for me, Hobbs."

We all chuckled.

"Agree to disagree." Brian said, effectively ending the playful argument. "Thank you. "

He and Mia then walked away with Jack, but not before Hobbs said, "Good Luck."

Letty walked up to the woman who came with Hobbs.

"Elena?" Letty asked. So that's her name.

"Letty." Elena said.

I could still hear Tej and Roman as they were not the quietest people.

"This is gonna be awkward..." Roman started.

"... But sexy as hell." Tej and Roman finished in unison.

 _Men_ , I thought to myself, rolling my eyes.

I continued listening to Letty and Elena's conversation. Yeah I'm a little nosey... but whatever.

"I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for him. For us. It takes an amazing woman." Letty said.

"He's an amazing guy." Elena said.

"Yeah, he is."

"Try to keep him out of trouble, huh?"

Letty laughed before saying, "Now, you know that's not gonna happen."

"I know." Elena replied, laughing herself.

Vince and I were standing next to Dom and Hobbs as they continued their conversation.

"Not bad for a cop." Dom said.

"I never thought I'd trust a criminal." Hobbs replied. "Until next time."

"Until next time." Dom repeated.

Hobbs began walking away an Elena turned to follow him.

"Elena." Dom called, making her turn around. Dom walked over to her. "You know you don't have to go."

"All this... This is your family. It's who you are." Elena said. She picked up her badge. "This is my family. This is who I am."

She kissed him on the cheek before she turned and left.

Dom walked over to join the rest of the team.

Vince was about to follow after him, but I grabbed his hand, pulling him back to me.

"Yeah?" He asked, clearly confused.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me... twice." I said. I didn't realize until after overhearing Elena and Dom's conversation, that I never thanked Vince for saving me either time.

"It's no big deal. I'm sure any other of the guys would of done it." He said, trying to be modest, which didn't seem like him, even if I don't really know him.

'Still... Thank you." I then reached up and kissed his scruffy cheek, which tickled. I giggled at his reaction.

We began walking over to the others, hoping nobody notice the tension between us.

"All right, everybody, let's eat. " Tej yelled.

Everyone gathered around the picnic table.

"Want some help with that?" Letty asked Tej.

"It's all here, it's done." Roman said, placing the remaining food down.

"Hey Isabella..." Mia said.

For some reason I looked at her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I forgot the tongs in the kitchen, can you please go get them?" She asked.

Seeing she and Brian were busy with Jack and everyone found something to do, I said, "Sure."

I walked up the steps of the house and walked inside to the kitchen.

I spotted the tongs. I picked them up, but as I did so, I saw a picture of two girls.

One looked like Mia and the other weirdly enough looked like me according to one of the photos my dad showed me.

Dad...

I'd completely forgotten about him until now.

Looking out the kitchen window at Dom and the rest of the team, I realized that nothing mattered more than where I am now.

I feel more at home here than I ever did with my dad or Shaw.

I looked back down at the photo.

I must of been very distracted because I hadn't heard Dom come up behind me.

"Pretty picture, huh?' He said, making me jump. "Sorry. Didn't mean to make you jump. I just thought I'd check on you. You were taking a while to come back with the tongs."

"It's okay." I said. "Who are these girls?"

"Two of the three most important girls in my life." He said. "Now let's go back out there before food is either gone or gone cold."

I followed back outside, tongs in hand.

"Sorry everyone." I said as I reached the table and passed Mia the tongs. Everyone muttered something to the effects of 'It's okay.'

I looked around and realized there were no more seats available.

Noticing me looking around, Vince said, "You can sit with me." He patted his lap.

Seeing I had no other option, I walked, and blushed slightly as I sat on his lap.

On my left was who I came to know as Leon. He was a pretty chill and funny guy. He hadn't seen the team in years, until now.

On my right was Jesse. Jesse was adorable. He's almost like a little brother. He's fidgety, but he told me it's because he struggles from ADD, He explained to me that he'd been shot a couple of years and almost died. The team thought he died until about a year ago.

I find it absolutely amazing how open and welcoming everyone has been towards me, considering everything.

After I settled in Vince's lap, Roman almost instantly cleared the air by saying, "Come on, man, let's get with it." He grabbed a chip and bit into it.

Brian looked up, pointed at him and said, "First bite, he's got grace. House rules, man. House rules."

I was close enough to hear Dom ask Letty, "Any of this feel familiar to you?"

"No." Letty said. "But it feels like home."

"That's good enough for me." Dom told her.

All of a sudden, I had another one of my flashbacks.

" _Vince! Vince!" A young girl, who looked a lot like me_ _when I was younger yelled._

" _Vince" turned around from his place and looked quite similar to the Vince who's lap I was sitting on now. Beside him_ _stood a kid probably the same age as Vince who looked a lot like Dom, but with short brown curly hair._

 _The little girl ran up to Vince._

" _Yes Isabella?" He asked the little girl._

" _Isabella" reached up onto her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek before running away back to a man._

" _Let's go daddy!" Isabella exclaimed._

 _The man sat her in the car before getting in, and driving away._

 _All I could think about is the fact that this was the man who appeared in recurring dreams and looked nothing like the man who raised me. If anything, I looked more like him than my "Dad."_

I was snapped out of my thought by someone saying, "Isabella! Isabella."

It was Dom.

"Hmm? Sorry. What were you saying?" I asked.

"I asked if any of this feels familiar?" He asked.

"Kind of. I mean I've had dreams of this house before. But, I never told anyone but Letty." I paused as Dom looked to Letty for conformation. Letty nodded. "I'm not sure how I feel safer than I ever did in the short time I've known you guys. But Letty's right. It feels like home. A real home... with a real family."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Roman decided to lighten up the mood. "All right, y'all. Come on, let's do this. "

"Okay, Roman," Dom said and sighed. "bless our table."

Everyone joined hands and bowed their heads.

"Father, thank you for the gathering of friends. Father, we give thanks for all the choices we've made, because that's what makes us who we are. Let us forever cherish the loved ones we've lost along the way. Thank you for the little angel, the newest addition to our family.  
Thank you for bringing Letty and Isabella home. And most of all, thank you for fast cars."

I was finally home. At least it felt like home.


End file.
